


Trapped

by hansluke



Series: How to Save a Life [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is in an abusive relationship with his husband, who is a cop that works for the Salem PD. He wants to leave, but is scared for his family and friends' safety if he does. Everything changes when he meets Sonny Kiriakis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

Will Horton was trapped.

That was the only word he could find to describe it. He was forced to stay with the man he _used_ to love against his will.

At the beginning, Jason was nice and sweet. They were both on their first year of college and they got assigned the same dorm and that's how they met. At first, Will wanted to focus on his studies, but Jason was sweet and charming...and Will slowly fell in love with him.

Jason was Will's first kiss...his first everything. They were happy and on their second and last year at the community college when Jason proposed to Will. Of course, at the time, Will was so excited, young, and nieve that he said yes. They got married and after they both graduated from their two years at the community college, Jason enrolled in the police academy.

His entire family was happy and they loved Jason like he was their own son. Roman was especially happy to take Jason under his wing once he got a job as cop in Salem.

Then things slowly started to go bad after Jason started to get the late shift and then started drinking. Will saw him talking to someone that was on his Grandpa Roman's watch list one day and confronted him about it. Jason had been drinking at the time. He hit Will for the first time right on his jaw with his fist. As soon as he realized what he'd done, he immediately apologized. He sobered up for a few days, bought Will one of his favorite books, and figured everything was okay. Jason also bought Will cover up, saying that if they just acted like it wasn't there, they would be fine again.

Will knew it was there.

He also knew that Jason was a dirty cop. He tried to tell Roman, but he just laughed it off, saying that Jason would never do that.

Then Jason didn't hit him again until a month later. He had been drunk and came stumbling in, laughing with his buddies with his buddies at two in the morning. After he told them goodbye, he leaned over the back of the couch where Will had waited up for him. He started kissing his neck and saying he wanted him. Will, of course, shoved him away. He wasn't going to have sex with someone who was drunk.

Jason had walked around the couch and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, yelling that Will isn't supposed to tell him no...that Will _wouldn't_ tell him no. He kissed Will again and Will hated it. He didn't taste right...he tasted like the alcohol that he'd been drinking all night. Will ended up having sex with him that night.

The abuse continued and got more and more frequent. Nobody ever seemed to ask...except his friends, Chad, T, Neil, Melanie, and Gabi. He could tell they were getting suspicious. So could Jason, he realized, when he ordered him to stop seeing them outside of working at the pub.

That was another thing. Will had a passion for writing and was offered an amazing job but Jason said no. The only place he was allowed to work was the pub.

Will tried to leave twice. He'd threatened to leave a lot of times, but he never found himself able to do it. The first time he did, Jason pinned him on the wall and laughed in his face. He said if he ever tried to leave again, he'd kill his siblings, his mother, his father, his friends, and even his step-father, EJ. He said that he had the gun to do it and could make it look like an accident. The second time he did, Jason threatened to get him locked up. He said that he could frame him for anything. The day before that, Will had been acting odd...he yelled at Sami because he was so stressed out when she came over. Jason said he could make it look like Will was crazy and get him locked up in a mental institution if he wanted to.

Will believed he could do both of those things and decided he had to stay...to keep everyone he loved safe.

* * *

"Will," someone said quietly, snapping him out of his thoughts and memories.

Will had been leaning on the counter at the pub and looked up and saw Neil standing there, "Hey," he said quietly, "What's up?"

"I've had enough of this," Neil said, looking up at the clock.

Will looked confused and looked up at the clock. It was closing time and no one was left in the pub.

"Enough of what?" Will demanded.

"He's hurting you," Neil said, nodding to Chad who was over by the door.

Chad locked the door and T then pulled the blinds down on the windows and the door.

Chad flipped the sign to CLOSED so no one would bother them.

Will shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered.

"Will, we've known you since high school," T said, walking over and sitting at the counter, "You aren't yourself...ever since you met him you've changed."

"And I bet two hundred dollars that if we took a wet rag to your face right now, that make up would come off and we'd see all those bruises," Chad said, "Will, just tell the police, they'll help."

"Chad's right," Neil nodded, putting his hand on Will's arm, "There are people who will protect you from him."

"You might think no one notices...but we do," T said, "We've hated him since day one. So does Gabi, but her shift isn't tonight. Melanie is working or she would be here too!"

"Do they know you guys are doing this...intervention?" Will snorted at the last word.

"Yeah, they do," Neil said, "Will, we're on your side, please-"

"He's not hurting me!" Will yelled at them, "He's the perfect husband! I love him and he loves me! He would never hurt me!"

"So on top of lying to us you're lying to yourself?" Chad demanded.

"Oh, fuck off, Chad!" Will yelled, going into the back and clocking out. He rolled his eyes when they followed him, "Following me around isn't going to make me say anything."

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind if we came back to your apartment tonight?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we've talked outside of work," T added.

"It's date night," Will lied. If he said _No, he'll be mad._ that wouldn't help his case at all. He couldn't let them find out. They didn't realize that they were putting _themselves_ in danger by doing this.

"Whatever," Chad said, "Go back to him, I don't give a shit anymore."

"Chad," Neil sighed, "Come on-"

"No, I said whatever, I'm done," Chad said, throwing his apron in the bin, "I can't work here and stand by and watch him end up like this. One of these days, he's going to kill him...I can't be around to see that," he took a deep breath, "There's a new place opening across the street. It's called Club TBD, coffee house by day, club by night," he swallowed, "And I'm going to put in my resume. Tell Caroline I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on, Chad-" Neil groaned when he heard the front door slam, "Great. Chad!" he called, running after him.

Will glared at T, "I want both of you to leave me alone. If you aren't going to be supportive of my relationship with Jason...then we can't be friends anymore," he said, grabbing his bag and jacket and walking out quickly.

* * *

"You're late," Jason said, sitting on the couch in their small apartment when he came in.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Will said quietly.

Jason had gotten to the point where he wasn't drunk when he hit him sometimes, he wasn't going to make him mad.

He looked up at the clock. He was only late by five minutes since he ran after the guys confronted him. Will honestly didn't think five minutes was a big deal, but he wasn't going to say that.

"What happened?" Jason demanded.

"I-I...Caroline held me over," Will said, "Usually, Gabi does the tables, but she had the night off. Th-Then T and Neil had to go and Chad quit. So...I helped her stack chairs and clean the tables. She's so weak sometimes and I-"

"Will," Jason said, standing up and walking over to him, "It's fine. It's your grandma...that was sweet and thoughtful of you to help her. Next time just call and let me talk to her," he said, holding the back of his neck in a tight grip and making him look into his steel gray eyes.

Will nodded.

"Okay?" Jason asked, gripping tighter, obviously wanting a verbal answer.

"Okay," Will said quickly, sighing in relief when Jason let him go.

"We're going to check out that new club tonight," Jason said simply, grabbing his jacket, "Let's go."

"But I just got home-" Will started.

"Now, Will," Jason snapped.

Will followed him out quickly, wincing at how tightly Jason held his hand.

* * *

When they walked through town square, he'd always grip his hand even tighter when he saw someone look at Will, it was a silent warning to him not to say a word. He was also ridiculously jealous and thought everyone who looked at Will was checking him out and of course (in his mind) that meant that Will was checking them out too.

Jason put his arm around him, looking up at the sky, "It's such a nice night, isn't it, babe?"

Will swallowed and nodded, "Yeah...nice," he said, looking up at the sky.

There were no stars or the moon, the clouds were covering them.

"Here it is," Jason said, looking at the sign, "Club TBD."

 _Oh no,_ Will thought.

That was where Chad said he was going to be.

"Nice place, don't you think, babe?" Jason asked, holding his hand tightly as he looked around.

Will nodded, looking around at the club, "Very," he whispered.

"Speak up when we're in public," Jason growled in his ear.

"It's very nice," Will said, slightly louder, causing a few people to look over.

Jason pulled him over and they sat at the counter.

"Just finish filling out this paperwork and you should be all set," Sonny smiled at Chad who was at the end of the counter, glaring at Will and Jason...mostly Jason.

"Thanks, Sonny," Chad said simply, going back to filling out the paper work as the guy, Sonny, walked over.

"Hi," Sonny said, "Can I help you?"

"Is your coffee organic?" Jason asked.

Chad tried not to roll his eyes.

 _Seriously?_ Will thought to himself and looked down, knowing why Jason was asking.

_"You're ugly...we're going on a diet," Jason had said bluntly, "You're gaining weight and I don't like that."_

"Um...well, I'm pretty sure all coffee beans are grown," Sonny said, "But we have some kind of sugar that's healthier than normal-"

"Just black coffee for both of us" Jason said, cutting him off.

"Right," Sonny said, looking confused, "Sizes?"

"Small for him, large for me," Jason said, gripping Will's hand tighter and causing him to wince.

Sonny gave Will a concerned look before going to get their coffees.

"This place is nice," Jason repeated, getting out his wallet.

Sonny put their coffees on the counter, "There you go," he said, "Eight dollars, please."

Jason gave him the exact amount and his eyes fell on Chad, "Hello, Chad, haven't seen you around in a while. Will hasn't talked about you much."

"Well, that happens when he's on such a short leash," Chad said, "And you won't let me come around."

"Be careful, wouldn't want to be rude to a customer," Jason said, "Especially an officer of the law."

Chad gritted his teeth, "I'm not hired yet. I wouldn't mind losing the chance if I got to beat your ugly ass face in."

Will winced, closing his eyes.

"And that is why you don't get to come around my husband," Jason said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't get to come around your husband because you know I'll call the police on your ass," Chad snapped.

"I _hate_ to break it to you," Jason said, "But I am the police," he stood up and dusted himself off as if something had gotten on him, "Will, open your eyes and lets go."

Will grabbed his coffee and got off of the stool quickly, following him.

Sonny watched after them and then walked over to Chad, "Okay, what was that about?"

Chad sighed, putting the pen down and looking at him, "It's a long story."

"We have time," Sonny said simply.


	2. Not His Business

"C'mon," Neil said the next day, "Coffee break."

"The coffee here stinks," Will mumbled, leaning on the counter.

"It's our lunch hour, T will take over for us," Neil said, "Let's go across the street to that club."

Will looked nervous, "I don't think-"

Neil reached down and pulled the apron off of him and threw it on the floor, "Let's go, baby," he said, putting his arm around him and pushing him out of the pub.

"Get off," Will said, moving so he was out of his reach and winced when he felt Neil hit the bruises on his back.

"Will-" Neil started.

"Forget it, let's just go," Will said quickly.

Neil sighed and followed him out, "We're meeting Melanie, she's on her break."

"Great," Will said under his breath.

* * *

"Hey, you," Melanie hugged Will when they walked into the club, causing him to wince, "I swear I never get to see you anymore, sweetie." 

"Yeah," Will said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I've been busy..."

"Oh, are you writing again?" Melanie grinned.

"Oh...no," Will said as they sat down at the table.

"I ordered for you guys already," Melanie smiled.

"Ugh, did you get us that fruity crap again?" Neil groaned. 

"I got margaritas," Melanie glared at him, "A virgin one for Will." 

"Thanks," Will mumbled, putting his head on the table.

"Aww," Neil said, "I always almost forget you're the baby of the group." 

"Shut up," Will tried not to smile. It was always hard not to smile around his friends when they weren't talking about Jason. It was true, he was the youngest. He was twenty and all of his friends were in their later twenties. They had all been a couple grades ahead of him. Chad was the youngest after Will and he was twenty three. Before Jason, they all liked to baby him and treated him like a little brother, but now they never got the chance. 

"You're gonna smile," Neil said, "I know it's coming."

"Shut up," Will shoved him before a smile broke out on his face. 

"Hey, guys," Sonny said, walking over, "I have three margaritas, one virgin."

"That's mine," Will held up his hand slightly.

"Here you go," Sonny sat it down in front of him before handing Neil and Melanie theirs. 

"Hey, you, sit down with us," Melanie said and smiled, "This is Sonny we're related. My grandma Maggie married his uncle Victor." 

Sonny sighed, looking over where Chad and Ben were at the counter.

"Fine, for a minute," Sonny said, sitting down beside Melanie. 

He smiled, "I don't think we were properly introduced the other day, I'm sorry." 

"Uh...Will...I-I mean...I'm Will," he smiled. 

Neil gave Melanie a smirked and turned back to Sonny, "I'm Neil, by the way. Melanie's told me a lot about you," he smiled, reaching across the table to shake Sonny's hand, "Sorry, my buddy here doesn't seem to have manners. He forgets to shake hands sometimes." 

Will looked away, blushing.

"Hey, I forget half of the time," Sonny laughed, "So what do you guys...do?"

"Well, I'm working on my psychology degree, so I'm working over the Brady Pub for money," Neil said, "Will's supposed to be a writer, but his husband won't let him."

"Won't let you?" Sonny asked, looking confused.

"Shut up," Will shoved Neil and rolled his eyes, "It takes a lot to be a writer and we're really busy most of the time. We just agreed that I didn't really have the time...it was my idea. Neil just doesn't like Jason."

"None of us do," Melanie said bluntly.

"Nice meeting you," Will said to Sonny, standing up quickly and walking out. Will leaned on the wall when he got outside and took a shaky breath. He slid down it and put his head in his hands. 

"Hey," someone said suddenly, "Are you okay?"

Will looked up and saw Sonny standing there. He stood up quickly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," he shook his head, "Sorry, I'm just a little tired. I needed to waste time until my break was over-"

"Will," Sonny interrupted him, "I know what's going on. It would take an idiot to not know what's going on."

Will swallowed, "I don't really think that's your business. I barely know you. I've known you for five seconds." 

"Six _minutes_ , if you want to be exact," Sonny joked. 

Will glared at him. "I-" 

"Will!" someone snapped suddenly, "What the hell are you doing?" 

Will jumped when he saw Jason walking over, "I-I...I'm on my break." 

"Yeah, you're supposed to be eating lunch over at the Pub," Jason said, grabbing his hand roughly. 

"U-Uh...Neil wanted to buy me lunch and wanted to come over here-" Will stuttered. 

Jason practically growled before turning to Sonny, "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"I'm Sonny, I own the place. We met yesterday," Sonny narrowed his eyes, "I was just asking Will what he wanted to eat."

"Well, he doesn't need anything," Jason glared at him. 

"You actually decide his appetite? Do you think you control his stomach?" Sonny demanded.

Jason stepped forward and Will held onto his arm. 

"Jason, please," Will said quickly, "Let's just go home." 

"No, you have to go back to work," Jason growled, "And so do I. I thought my husband would actually want to have lunch with me but he's too busy with Neil to care."

"I'm sorry," Will blurted out, "Please, I'm sorry, just-"

"Come on," Jason said, grabbing his arm, "Stay away from my husband," he pointed at Sonny before dragging him away.

Neil ran outside with Melanie. "Hey, did you talk to Will?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sonny said, not taking his eyes off of where they walked away, "Then the husband showed up."

Neil winced, "Sorry, man...I didn't know he was coming."

"Welcome to Salem," Melanie said bluntly and crossed her arms, "Where the nicest ones get into the worst relationships."

* * *

Sonny sighed in relief as he cut the last box open in his new apartment. 

He was finally unpacked. He'd been so focused on building his club that he was hardly here or even unpacked. He usually only came home to shower and change clothes. But now that he actually had employees he could take days off. 

He froze when he heard yelling upstairs. 

"YOU DON'T GO AND JUST HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON!"

"I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL! IT WAS JUST A CRUSH, THAT'S ALL!" 

"BULLSHIT!"

"I'M SORRY!" 

"YOU WILL BE!" 

Sonny winced when he heard a thump and took a deep breath. 

It wasn't his business.

That didn't matter to him. 

Sonny picked the phone up and dialed a number. "Salem Police Department, please state your emergency." 

"Yes, this is Sonny Kiriakis in apartment at 316 Copper Lantern Drive in apartment fifteen, I'd like to report a domestic disturbance in the apartment above me."


	3. Let Me Help You

Will squirmed, trying to get out from under Jason as he pinned him on the bed, holding his wrists, "Jason, stop, pl-"

Jason slapped him across the face, "What the hell did you just say to me?!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry," Will choked out, "Please, just-"

Someone knocked on the door and Jason put his hand over his mouth.

"Salem PD, open up," Roman called, "Will! Jason! Open up."

"Go clean yourself up," Jason yanked him up and shoved him towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, he took a deep breath and opened the front door, "Roman? What's going on?" he looked up at the clock and put an innocent look on his face, "It's almost midnight."

"Yeah, there was a noise complaint from one of the guys downstairs. He said he heard yelling and slamming up here," Roman said.

Jason looked confused, "Hey, Will? Did you hear anything?" he called and turned back to him, "I just got home, I was doing paperwork late. He waited up for me. You know you have the sweetest grandson in the world?"

"Oh, believe me, I know," Roman chuckled.

Will walked out, drying his hair with a towel, "I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was a prank? I mean...I think I fell down before Jason got home, but I just tripped," he lied.

Roman studied them before nodding, "I'll look into it. Have a good night, you two."

Jason watched as Roman walked down the hallway and took a deep breath when he closed the door, "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut," he growled and walked over, "But you did good tonight...the wet hair was a good idea," he grabbed him by the front of the shirt, "You know I only do this because I love you, right?"

Will nodded slowly, "Yes," he whispered.

"I'm the only one who will want you," Jason said before kissing him slowly.

Will forced himself to close his eyes and kiss back.

"Go to sleep, I have business to attend to," Jason said, shoving him towards their bedroom.

* * *

Sonny heard the silence start upstairs and turned his lamp off beside his bed and closed his eyes. He finally started to drift off to sleep when someone pounded on his door loudly. 

Sonny groaned and turned the light on. 

The pounding continued. 

"I'm coming!" Sonny yelled, putting a shirt on quickly. He opened the door and froze when he saw Jason standing there.

"Of course," Jason spat, "You."

"Me?" Sonny demanded. 

Jason didn't say another word and threw his fist into the side of Sonny's jaw.

Sonny fell to the ground and touched the spot on his face in shock. He got up and shoved him into the wall outside, "What the hell is your problem?!" he yelled. 

"You called the cops!" Jason yelled. 

"Yeah, because you're up there abusing your husband!" Sonny yelled back. 

Jason kneed him in the stomach and Sonny gasped in pain, falling to his knees. 

Jason kicked in the mouth next, making him fall to the ground. 

Jason kneeled down to him and smirked, "You didn't do anything. I'm a cop and I'm married to the commissioner's _grandson_. I just got him to lie...it's so easy. You can't do anything. If you keep trying to ruin my marriage, I'll ruin your life from the inside out. Got it?"

Sonny gasped in pain as Jason stood up and kicked him in the stomach before walking away. 

Sonny didn't know how long he laid there before he felt a pair of shaky hands help him up.

"I'm so sorry," a small voice mumbled, "I can't believe he did this." 

Sonny managed to open his eyes and saw Will helping him into his apartment.

Will walked him into his apartment and looked around for the bathroom before finally finding it. He made Sonny sit on the small counter as he went through his medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for. 

"This might hurt a little bit," Will said quietly after wetting down the rag. He started to clean the cut on Sonny's lip slowly. 

Sonny hissed in pain, causing Will to flinch slightly before he continued to clean it. 

"Why are you helping me?" Sonny sighed. 

"You didn't deserve that," Will said quietly. 

"You don't deserve it either," Sonny said, touching the bruise on Will's face gently.

Will winced and went back to cleaning the cut, "There's nothing I can do."

"The police will help you," Sonny said quietly. 

"He is the police," Will whispered, "He's a dirty cop and no one will believe me. He deals drugs, there's so many people who could hurt my family."

"Your family?" Sonny asked. 

"I have three siblings, my parents, my step-father, my grandparents, my friends...he's threatened all of them," he whispered, "Where do you keep your ice packs?" 

"In the freezer, obviously," Sonny said under his breath. 

Will walked out of the bathroom in search of his freezer. 

Sonny got up and followed him, "There are people who can help you."

"No one can help me," Will said, getting an ice pack out of the freezer and grabbed a rag off of the sink. He wrapped it around it quickly and handed it to him, "Put this on your cheek and lift your shirt."

"What?" Sonny demanded. 

"I need to make sure he didn't break your ribs or something," Will said simply. 

Sonny stared at him before lifting up his t-shirt. 

Will kneeled down and examined Sonny's stomach, "Tell me if it hurts when I press here." 

Sonny shook his head when Will pressed in different spots on his chest and stomach and then gasped in pain. 

"Okay, it's going to bruise, but no internal damage," Will said, standing up. 

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, pulling his shirt down. 

"You learn a lot when you can't go to a hospital," Will muttered.

"Does Jason know you're here?" Sonny snorted. 

Will shook his head no, "He went to the bar, he'll be back soon though. I should get going." 

"There are people that can help you, Will," Sonny whispered. 

Will just sighed, "You sound like my friends, Sonny." 

"I like to think we're friends," Sonny said, walking closer to him. He finally managed to grab Will's hands before he stepped back, "Let me help you." 

"There's nothing you can do," Will shook his head, "He's a cop. He can get away with anything, Sonny."

"I'm going to find someone who will help you," Sonny told him quietly, "I promise. I know what this is like....do feel so helpless like there's no way out."

"No, you don't," Will shook his head no quickly.

"Before this...I was married," Sonny said, "He used to get drunk and push me around. He'd hit me and try to get me to do things," Sonny swallowed, "Sexually, I mean."

Will stared at him, tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't take it anymore and I told my Uncle Victor, of all people. He...look, he's a powerful guy. He came all the way to Texas and got me out of there and helped me get through the divorce," Sonny whispered, "When the police wouldn't help, he was there. I can talk to him-" 

"No," Will said as quickly as he could, "Leave me alone," he said, yanking his hands away quickly and ran out just as he heard the front door to the apartment complex open. 

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair. He walked over and shut the door, locking it quickly. 

* * *

"Damn, what happened to you?" Chad snorted. 

"New neighbors," Sonny muttered, "Take a guess who they are." 

"You're kidding me," Chad said, "Will and his asshole of a husband?" 

Sonny nodded, leaning on the counter, "I called the cops when I heard them yelling...it didn't go very well, as you can guess."

"Roman is blind," Chad shook his head, leaning on the counter as well, "So what happened?" 

Sonny pursed his lips, "They left, he came down to confront his neighbor. I was his neighbor and he saw me talking to Will yesterday. He beat the shit out of me, threatened to-" 

"Ruin your life from the inside out?" Chad snorted when he nodded, "He's such a broken record."

Sonny sighed, "Then he just left me there and the next thing I knew I had a blue eyed angel helping me up and into my apartment," he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"Oh, dude, no way," Chad's face broke out into a huge grin, "You like Will." 

Sonny just shook his head, "He fixed up my lip and made sure he didn't break anything...then I talked to him for a while, tried to get him to warm up to me, y'know? Then I offered him help and he-"

"Ran away?" Chad offered and sighed, "Yeah, he does that. I mean...it's not like he doesn't want help, I know it's not Stockholm Syndrome...not yet at least. He just..." he sighed again and ran his hand through his hair, "He doesn't know how to deal with this. Even in high school, kids bullied him. He was small...he still is, in case you haven't noticed. He doesn't know how to defend himself and I'm sure if he just took a self defense class the kid could pack a punch. He just doesn't know how."

"I want to help him," Sonny blurted out before he could stop himself, "There has to be someone in this town who could help him. I mean, I could ask my Uncle Victor, but he might not help because he doesn't really know him-"

"I know someone," Chad said, "He'll believe me. I should have thought of this before."

"Who?" Sonny asked. 

"My brother," Chad said, "Will is supposed to go and visit his family with Jason this afternoon...Sonny, you're a genius!" 

"What did I do?" Sonny called as Chad ran off, "Seriously! Chad, what did I- you're still working," he said under his breath. 

* * *

"Good to see you two," Sami hugged both of them, "I don't get to see you enough. How are you two?" 

"We're great," Will said, trying not to wince. He noticed EJ was sitting at his desk and glaring out the window. He looked really pissed. 

_Oh great, they're fighting again,_ Will thought to himself. 

"William, we gave Harold the day off. How about you help me get some drinks from the kitchen?" EJ asked suddenly. 

"Oh...sure," Will said quickly when Jason gave him a look that he knew meant to go and be polite. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Will saw Harold. 

"What-" Will started.

"Harold, you have the day off. Go out the back," EJ said simply and the old man left.

"I don't understand," Will said as Harold walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"I got a little visit today," EJ said, "From my brother and a boy named Sonny Kiriakis."

"Oh my God," Will said, turning away from him and pacing, "They're insane, don't even listen-"

"You know, suddenly things make sense," EJ said, "I've never liked Jason like the rest of your family, William. I noticed that change in you...I thought it was just marriage but now I realize that it was you being scared. You weren't like you were when you worked for my campaign...you were ruthless and sarcastic and happy, even, despite how I treated you sometimes. Even when I treated you badly, you never flinched. I should have known what Jason was doing," he snapped.

Will swallowed, staring at the floor.

"Why haven't you left him, William?" EJ demanded.

Will stayed silent.

"William!" EJ snapped.

Will tensed and then swallowed, "He threatened you."

EJ stared at him before he burst out laughing.

Will glared at him.

"He threatened me," EJ said, "Do you know who I am, William?" 

"My step-dad who is laughing when he just found out my husband hurts me?" Will snorted.

"I'm EJ DiMera, William," EJ said, "He doesn't intimidate me."

"He threatened mom," Will choked out, "A-And the kids...and my dad. Th-Then my grandparents and then even my friends. I don't know what to do. I-I..." he took a shaky breath, suddenly feeling dizzy, "I-I don't know what to do."

"Sit down," EJ found a chair quickly and helped him, "Deep breaths, in your nose and out your mouth. I'm going to help you, William. This is all going to be over soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EJ turned out to be nice in this story...Jason is the only bad one so far.


	4. The Truth is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which EJ gets shit done.

"Now, I want you to tell me exactly when this started," EJ said slowly after Will calmed down slightly.

"I-I don't know," Will shook his head, "He just...he bought me something...a book, I think, it was by one of my favorite author's. We just ignored it until it went away. Then he did it again and again and again until I couldn't remember how long it had went on," he choked out, "It hurts so bad and no one can help me because he's a cop and even Grandpa Roman doesn't notice! I saw him with a criminal one day! He's a dirty cop and I tried to tell everyone and no one ever believed me!"

"William, keep your breathing steady or you'll have a panic attack," EJ rubbed his back, trying to keep him calm. This wasn't one of his strengths, but he was doing his best. This was what he did for one of the children after they had a nightmare and speaking calmly seemed to keep William calmer than yelling would.

Will took a shaky breath and nodded, "Th-Then Sonny called the police and I knew he wanted me to lie and I just did it. H-He said I did good and then he didn't hit me that night. If I would just be good than stuff like this wouldn't happen, EJ."

"William, nothing like this should be happening, period," EJ said, "You don't deserve to be abused to matter what you've done. Now, I'm just going to find some divorce papers and draw them up. We don't have to go to the police if you don't want to."

"B-But-" Will started.

"No buts," EJ said, "I would like you to send him to prison, but I can't make you. I would like you to divorce him and stay very far away from him. There are plenty of rooms here and we'd be happy to have you around."

"B-But he'll hurt the kids-" Will started.

"No, he won't," EJ said firmly, "I'll protect all of you, okay? Even your friends...as annoying as the small one may be."

"That's T," Will managed a weak laugh.

"Yes, I know his name," EJ said, "Now, do me a favor and go into the living room with the drinks. I'm going to need your apartment key."

"Why?" Will asked nervously but he was already taking it off the key ring from his pocket.

"I'm going to go and get the things you need from your apartment. Is there anything besides your clothes and the essentials that you need?" EJ asked.

"M-My notebooks and my books, if you don't mind," Will bit his lip, "I write in those. A-And in the top of the closet, there's a box of pictures that he wouldn't let me hang up."

"Got it," EJ said, "Now, I'm going to say I got a call and needed to run an errand. I need you to stall them until I get back so he won't go leave and catch us in the act."

"Us?" Will asked.

"You think I'm going to move all of those heavy boxes by myself?" EJ snorted, already on his phone, "I have people for that."

Will managed another weak laugh as EJ put three drinks on a tray for them and gave them to Will.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" EJ smiled at him.

* * *

"Got the drinks," Will smiled, "EJ was on the phone for so long in there yelling about something," he put the drinks on the table. 

"Yes, it seems there's an emergency I need to attend to," EJ said, "I'll be back shortly," he went to walk out before he thought better of it and suddenly yelled, "Kids! Your brother is here!" 

"Oh, they're home?" Jason smiled, though Will could tell it was forced. 

The kids ran downstairs screaming, Sydney running slightly behind because of her little legs. 

"Will!" Johnny yelled, jumping on his lap before his sisters could. 

He hugged his neck tightly, "I never see you anymore."

"Hey, buddy, how have you been?" Jason tried.

Johnny glared at him.

"Still don't like me?" Jason laughed quietly, "You'll warm up to me eventually. We're practically brothers."

EJ watched them. He wanted nothing more than to keep that man away from his children, but he needed him to stay there at the moment. He walked out quickly.

* * *

Sonny was in his apartment working on paperwork when he heard a bunch of noise upstairs. He got up quickly when he didn't hear any screams and he ran upstairs. He looked confused when he saw a bunch of men wearing black clothes taking boxes from the apartment.

"If you're robbing the place, I'm calling the cops," Sonny said bluntly.

"Not to worry, Jackson," EJ walked out, carrying a box, "Just taking care of a few things." 

Sonny bit his lip, "Is that Will's stuff?" 

"I told you I would think up a plan and I did," EJ said, "If you wish to contact Will, he'll be staying with us from now on."

"Is he going to the police?" Sonny asked quietly.

"I'm working on getting him there," EJ explained, "I'm not going to push him...that's the last thing I want to do. He'll back out of all of this."

Sonny just nodded, "Well...hopefully I'll see him soon."

"I have the feeling you will be," EJ said before following the rest of the men out. 

Sonny sighed and leaned on the wall, watching them go. 

* * *

Jason tried not to roll his eyes as he yawned, watching Will read to the kids. Sami had went to the office in the other room to try to see what EJ had went to do and now it was just them. 

"Will, sweetie, I think they're almost asleep," Jason chuckled. 

"Nu-uh!" Johnny stood up and yelled, causing his sisters to wake up. 

"You should take a nap, we need to get home," Jason snorted.

Will swallowed, "I don't mind reading to them."

"Read another chapter, Will," Allie pulled on his sleeve, "Please?" 

Will bit his lip, "One more," he froze up when he heard the front door close and looked and saw a bunch of men carrying boxes.

"What the hell is he up to now?" Jason snorted. 

"JASON SAID THE H WORD! DADDY! MOMMY!" Johnny started yelling instantly. 

"Okay, just take that last box to one of the wings by itself and pick a big room," EJ said before walking in, "Okay, out of my house."

Sami walked in, "EJ, what's going on?"

"William, take the children upstairs, they don't need to see this," EJ said pointing to the stairs.

"Will, we don't have time for this-" Jason started. 

"I want you out of my house in the next five minutes before I call the police," EJ said, "William, now."

Will stood up quickly, "Come on, guys, how about you show me some of the new toys you got for Christmas," he said, trying to coax the kids upstairs, "I'll be up in just a minute." 

"Yay!" Johnny ran upstairs, leading the girls, "Wait 'til he sees our train."

Will walked back in and crossed his arms nervously, moving to stand beside his mother in the other doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason demanded.

"I know what you've been doing," EJ said, "I should have realized it sooner. You're abusing William."

Will glanced over at his mother who gasped and then Will saw the rage all over her face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jason snorted, "I would never...I love him!" he yelled, "He's a little basket case, you know that. He's probably just lying again!" 

"Really?" EJ laughed bitterly, "Fine. So if I walk over there and take a rag to his face, I won't see bruises?" 

Jason narrowed his eyes. 

"You may think that you can bully everyone else, but you can't bully me. I have proof and there's no way to stop this. You'll be receiving the divorce papers shortly," EJ said simply, "Now you have three minutes to exit my house." 

"This is all because of your friends and that barista, isn't it?" Jason snapped, looking at Will, "ISN'T IT?!" he yelled, causing him to flinch slightly, "You've been whoring yourself around with some barista when you have me. Newsflash, Will, I'm the only one who is every going to love you-" he started to yell but he was cut off by Sami.

"You've been abusing my son?!" Sami yelled. 

Will closed his eyes tightly when Sami started to yell. She was louder than Jason and had a hell of a lot more practice over the years than he had. Her face was red and she was approaching Jason now. 

"How dare you touch him like that!" Sami continued to yell, close to him now and pointing in his face, "You touched my son and hurt him when he's been nothing but kind to everyone here! How long have you been doing this?!" she yelled.

Jason stayed silent. 

"HOW LONG?!" Sami yelled. 

"Years!" Jason yelled back, "And he's stayed. That makes him just as screwed up as I am," he snorted. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sami screamed, "YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL! YOU'VE _SCARRED_ MY SON! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Get out of our house," EJ cut her off before he could continue, "Now."

Jason stared at Will over Sami's shoulder, "This isn't over," he told him, smirking, "It'll never be over between us, Will, you know that."

EJ grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to the door, "If you show your face around here again, it won't be the law you have to worry about," he said before shoving him out and slamming the door. He locked it behind him before he went to check the locks on the other doors.

Will didn't realize he was crying until he saw a drop of water hit his shoe. He felt his cheek and realize he had tears going down his face.

Sami stood there, breathing heavily and hadn't move. She ran over as soon as she snapped out of it, "Come here," she said, putting her arm around him and pulling him down to the couch, "I don't care how old you are, you're never too old for this," she choked out, holding him tightly with his head on her shoulder. 

"He hurt you and I didn't notice," Sami whispered, running her hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Will whispered, "No one else did." 

"That doesn't make it okay!" Sami snapped. 

Will tensed up.

"Oh my God, I scared you," Sami said quickly, pulling away to look at him, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, mom," Will shook his head. 

"How far did it...go?" Sami swallowed, sounding like he didn't really want the answer. 

"As far as it could," Will whispered. 

"We have to call my dad," Sami got up.

"I-I don't want to go to the police-" Will started but Sami was already on the phone.

"Dad, I need you over here, now," Sami said before hanging up. She moved to sit beside him again quickly and hugged him again, "Everything's going to be okay now, I promise," she whispered, "That bastard isn't going to hurt my baby and get away with it."

EJ walked in, "The house is secure," he said simply, going to sit down, "I told the children that Will would be up to play with them tomorrow instead of tonight." 

"Mom called Grandpa Roman," Will whispered. 

"Good, he can help then," EJ said, "Those divorce papers are being drawn up now, I'll have some things for you to sign later. What would you like for dinner?"

Will stared at him in shock at the casual question. He was acting like nothing just happened...and like nothing was going to happen.

"Have the cook make spaghetti, that's his favorite," Sami said simply, still messing with his hair as she hugged him tighter. 

Will took the small moment to relax, knowing it wouldn't last long.

Everything was happening so fast, he never imagined this would happen when he woke up this morning.

The worst was yet to come, in his mind, at least.


	5. The WHDWMSH Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of comedic relief from Neil, Chad, and the rest of Will's friends in this chapter.

"What's going on?" Roman asked as he walked in, "Will? Are you okay?"

"No, he isn't," Sami snapped, "And none of us saw that. He hasn't been okay for a long time."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem with Jason?"

"YES!" Sami yelled, making Will flinch. She grabbed her pursed and riffled through it until she found what she wanted. She took the wipe and wiped it across Will's cheek, making him wince. She showed Roman the make up and drug Will up, "Look at my son!" she yelled.

"Sami, take a deep breath and calm down," Roman said, "Will, who did this to you?"

"His bastard husband did this!" Sami yelled, "And he's been doing it for a long time."

"Samantha, you're scaring William," EJ sighed.

"Sorry, sweetie, just sit down while I talk to grandpa," she told him, letting him go.

"I don't understand," Roman said.

"It's simple," EJ said, "The cop abuses his significant other, gets away with it because he's a cop and no one would dare believe that. Makes a few threats, keeps his friends quiet and keeps his husband in line."

"Jason wouldn't do this," Roman said quietly, "Will, are you sure?"

"He's been doing it for years," Will whispered, "Since we first got married, actually," he swallowed, "And no one ever noticed...I wanted you to notice, why didn't you notice?" he started to mumble.

"William, I think it's time for you to rest," EJ said.

"I'm going to need a statement from you, so I can report this," Roman said, "He'll be taken off of the force and put on paid leave of absence until the investigation finishes."

"Investigation?" Will whispered.

"Yes, we're going to have to-" Roman started.

"Why is there an investigation involved?" Sami demanded, "There shouldn't be one. That bastard hurt my son. Period. His friends saw it before I did but now we all need to see it. I want that son of a bitch removed from the force and not paid!" she yelled, "He threatened my children just to keep him from saying anything!"

"Sami, I need you to calm down," Roman said.

"NO!" Sami yelled, "I'm not going to calm down until that bastard is put behind bars for good where he can't hurt him anymore."

"Will, I'm going to need you down at the station tomorrow," Roman said, "Bring someone with you, I don't want you out alone."

Will just nodded.

"And Will?" Roman asked.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Roman said before walking out.

"I-It's not his fault," Will sighed, "Why is everyone saying it's their fault?" he demanded.

"How about you get some rest now?" EJ asked, putting his arm around Will's shoulder and starting to coax him upstairs.

"Hey, the doors locked!" someone pounded on it loudly, "Open up!"

Will tensed up.

"It's just Chad," EJ said, going to unlock the door.

Chad walked in, "Hey- Will!" he said, "Hey! You're here."

"Hi," Will said awkwardly.

"Oh, man, you're staying here, aren't you?" Chad grinned, "That's awesome. EJ, you're a good brother."

EJ rolled his eyes.

"Where's his room at?" Chad asked, "I'll find it and show him. Hey, Will, we should have a sleepover like in high school," he said, already leading him upstairs.

EJ sighed, walking back downstairs where Sami was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Darling, this isn't your fault," EJ said.

Sami shook her head, "It's like I never notice anything about my own son. I-I didn't know when he was struggling before he came out and now I didn't notice this? This, of all things?"

"It's not your fault," EJ repeated and hugged her, "He's safe now."

* * *

"I'll help you unpack tomorrow," Chad said once he found Will's room. He wouldn't admit he was hovering over his little brother figure. He'd never gotten a little brother and it was always Will throughout high school. It was his job to protect him, more than most of their friends, it always was.

"Thanks," Will said, looking through the boxes.

"What are you looking for? I'll help," Chad said simply, already opening one.

"Just clothes to wear to bed," Will whispered.

"Found them!" Chad said, holding out a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Thanks," Will said, taking them quickly before going into the bathroom.

Chad flopped back on his bed and turned the TV on.

Will walked back in, dressed now, "What are you doing?"

"Sleepover," Chad said, "Come on, I don't bite," he rolled his eyes, "We used to cuddle all the time, I won't come onto you, I swear. You know I only like chicks and swing for Neil sometimes."

Will rolled his eyes and got under the cover and laid down.

"It's going to be okay," Chad said suddenly, "I promise."

"Thanks," Will whispered.

Chad respected Will. This wasn't like high school anymore, he didn't even know if Will wanted to be touched at all, let alone cuddled with. He stayed above the covers with his hands away from him and made sure Will fell asleep before turning the TV off. He stood up and fixed the blankets that Will kicked off of his body. Well, at least the kicking thing didn't change. Chad had to roll his eyes when Will kicked them right back off.

He sighed, "Get some sleep, little brother," he said before walking out, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

"Did you have to bring Neil too?" Will whispered as Chad led him into the station.

"He's built, man, he's the bodyguard," Chad told him, "He's big...everywhere."

"Yeah, he'd know," Neil added.

Will snorted, "Neil, everyone knows."

"There's the attitude I missed," Neil grinned as he followed them into the station.

"Will!" Roman said, "Come on over here."

Will walked over hesitantly, looking around.

"He's not here, sweetheart," Hope said, walking over and sitting down at the desk, "We thought it would be better if I did this...would you like to talk in a private room?"

Will bit his lip and glanced up at Neil and Chad before nodding, "Can Chad come with me?"

"Of course," Hope said, "Come on, you two. Neil, you can go and sit right over there."

Neil squeezed Will's shoulder encouragingly and walked out to the waiting room. As soon as they were gone, he pulled out his phone. He clicked on one of his groups and went to send a message before he hesitated. He grinned and added Sonny Kiriakis to the group before sending it out.

 **STATUS UPDATE:** At the police station with Chad and Will. Jason is on PAID leave of absense. Will is moved into the DiMera mansion with his mom, EJ, Chad, and the kids. And I had sex with Chad last night.

He smirked and hit send.

The messages back started instantly.

 **Melanie Jonas:** Good, okay, good, and you're a disgusting asshole, don't tell us that.

 **Neil Hultgren:** No wonder you liked him so much.

 **Gabi Hernandez:** Can we just focus on Will, please?

 **Tad Stevens:** Good idea. No one wants to hear about your sex life, Neil.

 **Neil Hultgren:** Chad does.

 **Gabi Hernandez:** Oh my God.

 **Sonny Kiriakis:** Why am I getting all of these texts?

 **Neil Hultgren:** You're in the "Will's Husband is a Dick and We Must Save Him" group now.

 **Melanie Jonas:** I just have this group labeled as "Friends" in my phone, Neil.

 **Neil Hultgren:** The WHDWMSH is a better name.

 **Sonny Kiriakis:** Wait, so what's going on with Will?

 **Neil Hultgren:** Will moved into the mansion last night and EJ totally kicked his husband out, from what I've heard. Chad and Will are in with Hope now, telling her everything. Sami freaked and called the police last night.

 **Melanie Jonas:** Yikes. I hope she yelled at Jason. She's terrifying when she yells.

 **Chad DiMera:** Stop telling people every time we have sex, Neil.

 **Gabi Hernandez:** Okay, how about we all meet at TBD in about an hour?

 **Chad DiMera:** Seriously, Neil.

 **Tad Stevens:** Good idea, Gabi. See all of you then.

* * *

Chad put his phone away and looked back to where Hope was preparing to write things down and started a tape recorder.

"When did the abuse start?" Hope asked quietly.

Will swallowed, "I don't even remember, honestly. It's been so long," he whispered.

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" Hope asked, writing something down.

Will took a shaky breath, "He's part of the police force and he threatened my family and friends. I was too scared to leave."

"How far did the abuse go?" Hope asked.

Will stared at her.

"Will, it's okay," Chad said quietly, putting a hand on his back.

Will took a deep breath before nodding, "As far as it can go, Aunt Hope. He came home drunk and would...make me have sex with him."

"Rape," Chad said quietly, "They call that rape, buddy."

Will closed his eyes and took another deep breath, "Then, uh...my friends knew. Then Sonny Kiriakis found out and him and Chad came up with the plan to tell EJ. EJ went over and got my things while we were there and then kicked Jason out. Mom freaked and called Roman...and that's how we got here."

"It looks like in these papers EJ put in for a restraining order," Hope said, "Do you want that?"

Will took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah...please."

"Okay, we'll get these filed soon," Hope said, "EJ will be taking care of the divorce papers, okay, sweetie?"

Will nodded as she walked out of the room.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"I will be," Will said quietly, "Eventually," he pulled out his phone and checked his messages, "Why were you guys talking about you and Neil having sex?"

"It's just Neil being Neil," Chad said, looking at Will's phone screen, not seeming to care that he invaded Will's privacy by doing so.

"We're meeting at TBD soon," Will smiled slightly, "Sonny will be there."

"Someone's got a crush," Chad sang.

Will glared at him.

Chad sighed when he saw another person pop up, "How many texts has he sent you?" he demanded.

"A lot," Will whispered when he saw Jason's contact pop up again and again.

"Here," Chad said, taking his phone and blocking the number, "He can't do that anymore...we can even switch your number, if you want. That would be a good idea."

"Chad," Will interrupted him, "Calm down."

Chad just nodded and stood up, opening the door for him, "Let's get out of here."


	6. It's Symbolic!

"Here you guys go," Ben said, setting the drinks down at the table, "Tequila Sunrise, two beers, two martinis, and a coke."

"Melanie, it's two in the afternoon," Chad snorted as she took her drink.

"Yep," Melanie said, "We're celebrating. So this is mine," she took the fruity looking drink from Ben, looking him up and down as she did.

"Mel!" Neil groaned.

"Oh no, you talked about your sex life all morning, you're screwed now, buddy," Melanie pointed at him.

Chad sighed, "Poor, baby Will, stuck drinking a coke."

Will glared at him.

"I'm kidding," Chad laughed, putting his arm around him, "Calm down, man."

"To Will....for kicking that bastard to the curb," Melanie said, raising he glass.

"To Will!" they all cheered and Will just had to rolled his eyes at that. He took a drink and looked at Sonny when he did. He pulled away from his drink and tried not to choke when Sonny gave him a smile.

"One more totally cheesy thing to do," Chad smiled at Will.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Will sighed, sitting in the passenger seat of Chad's Jeep. He was in the front with Chad and Sonny was shoved in between them then Gabi, Melanie, and Neil were in the back and T was sitting in the back where it was supposed to be used as a trunk.

"The lake," Chad said simply, coming to the end of the path in the forest, "Okay, everyone out."

"Sorry you're getting drug into this," Will told Sonny quietly, getting out of the Jeep.

"I climbed a mountain," Sonny laughed, "A little hiking is easy for me."

"A mountain?" Will asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I climbed K2," Sonny grinned.

"That's a tall one, right?" T asked and Gabi slapped his arm.

"Yeah," Sonny laughed, "It's a tall one."

"We should go camping out here sometime," Chad said, cutting off the conversation.

Will raised an eyebrow, "You camp?"

"With the right luxuries," Chad grinned as they walked up to the river bank.

Will stared down the rushing, cold water, "This is where all the murders happen," he said bluntly.

"Now, Will," Chad said, "I'm a DiMera, I wouldn't know anything about those."

Will glared at him.

"Now, you see all those old movies," Chad said, "You take the ring off and you throw it in the water."

They all groaned.

"We came all the way up here for this?" T demanded.

"It's symbolic!" Chad snapped.

"Yeah, it's like that movie we watched last night-" Neil started and Chad slapped his arm.

"Dude," Chad snapped.

"Oh yeah, Chad never watches romantic movies," Neil snorted, "Ever."

"Take the ring off and throw it in the water," Chad pointed.

"Or I could sell it and make some money-" Will started.

"Will," Chad interrupted him.

Will sighed and took it off, "This is so stupid," he said. He looked down at the cold water and took a deep breath. He looked at the ring nervously before throwing it as hard as he could into the water. He watched it until it sunk into the water and wash away.

"Feel better?" Chad grinned.

"I guess so," Will shrugged, "Can we go home now? It's cold out here."

"Here, you can have my scarf," Sonny smiled, taking it off.

"Oh, no, that's okay-" Will started but Sonny already put it on him.

The others were already starting to walk back to the Jeep.

"It looks better on you anyways," Sonny smiled.

Will rolled his eyes when he heard Gabi and Neil giggling and then smiled at Sonny, "Thanks," he said quietly, suddenly realizing how warm the scarf was as they caught up quickly.

"Crank the heat up, asshole, it's almost winter," T called from the back.

"I'm going, I'm going," Chad snorted, starting the Jeep, "Let's go, lovebirds!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry," Will laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "He was like this all through high school. I didn't really have that many friends and if someone showed the slightest interest-" he froze, "Not that you've shown interest or anything-"

"Will," Sonny smiled, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he leaned closer to him, "I have," he whispered in his ear before running to the car.

Will bit his lip and walked back to the car, enjoying the temporary peace and happiness he had.

* * *

"We're all getting dinner tomorrow night," Chad said, "We always do...I'm excited to have you join us, man," he grinned, walking into Will's room with him that night after they got back from dropping everyone off at their respective homes.

"Yeah," Will said awkwardly, going into the bathroom to get changed. He walked back out and saw Chad lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and felt a sudden surge of déjà vu from the previous night. He walked over and flopped down, pulling the covers over himself. He didn't mind Chad being in his bed, he never did.

Will was bullied a lot in high school and Chad was always there. They had tons of nights when Chad would always hold him while he cried before Jason. Will missed Chad. He was glad he was there. He could never date Chad. Ever. Chad was...different. He was like a big brother. Chad didn't even like guys...with the exception of Neil on some days. They were so disgustingly cute and they should just get married already, in Will's opinion.

"Will?" Chad asked.

"Hmm?" Will hummed, his back turned to him and not looking.

"You're free," Chad said quietly.

"I know," Will whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

Will was sitting on the couch, writing furiously in a notebook when he heard the door open. He glanced over and saw it was EJ and went straight back to writing, not saying a word.

Until a huge box was dropped on the table in front of him.

"What's that?" Will asked, glancing up at him.

"For you," EJ said, "It's from your mother and I. Enjoy it."

Will looked at him nervously before opening the brown box and saw a laptop in it, "EJ..."

"I saw your broken one stuffed in the closet at your apartment," EJ said, "You need something better to write on than paper," he said simply, "I'm going to go work on your divorce papers and look over your restraining order if you need anything," he called, walking out.

Will just shook his head, closing his notebook. He groaned when he pulled it out of the box. EJ and his mom got him an expensive laptop. He was going to have to pay them back for this now.

"Will!" someone yelled suddenly, pounding on the door, "Will, open up!"

Will went to stand up but EJ was already walking past him. He stood back and sighed as EJ opened the door for him.

"Where's my son?" Lucas demanded.

"He's right in the living room, try not to-" EJ started.

"Will," Lucas walked in and hugged him tightly, causing him to wince, "I'm so sorry."

Will closed his eyes tightly, happy to at least be hugging his dad again. He hadn't seen him in a while now, not for a few months, at least.

"I'm fine, dad," Will sighed as his dad hugged him.

"I didn't give you enough of my time, I've been so wrapped up in business-" Lucas started to ramble.

"Dad, I'm an adult," Will laughed quietly, "You have a daughter that needs your attention, not me..."

"No, you need my attention right now," Lucas said, "You needed my attention before this, I should have noticed how he was."

"No one did, dad," Will whispered, "It's fine."

"That's not okay, Will," Lucas said, "Why would you think that's okay?" he demanded and looked at EJ, "Has he been taken to a doctor? He doesn't have Stockholm does he?"

"He's not been to a doctor yet," EJ said, "We're going at his pace. And no, he does not have Stockholm Sydrome and don't say he does. He's smart and the moment I told him I would help him he did everything that he could to get out of there."

"There aren't any serious injuries, dad, just some bruises," Will shrugged, "I don't need to go to a doctor."

Lucas took a deep breath and nodded, "EJ's right."

"Well, I never thought that those words would come from the mouth of Lucas Horton," EJ said simply.

"Can I have a moment alone with my son _please_?" Lucas gritted his teeth at EJ.

"I'll be right in the other room," EJ told Will before walking in the living room and closing the doors behind him.

Lucas sighed, "I remember a time when you would tell me everything."

"I'm sorry," Will said quietly, "I didn't have any other choice."

"You obviously do now," Lucas said quietly.

"Because of Sonny and Chad," Will said, "They spoke up for me...I couldn't do it by myself."

"Sonny?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Sonny Kiriakis," he explained, "He found out. He saw the signs and...he's been through it before."

"You mean...the abuse?" Lucas asked.

Will nodded, "He just...he knew all the signs and he said something. My friends already suspected but...he was really helpful."

"And what does he do?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, he owns a club," Will smiled slightly, "It's nice there."

"So...he's a good guy?" Lucas grinned.

Will's eyes widened, "Dad, no...I mean...he's a great guy, but me and him? No way," he laughed nervously, "I just...I'm just getting a divorce. I'm going to need some time before I do anything."

"No, don't worry," Lucas said quickly, "I'm not pushing you."

Will nodded and messed with his hands.

"How about you and I get out of here?" Lucas asked, "We can go get some lunch."

Will pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment, "Hey, EJ?" he called, "I'm going to go get lunch with my dad!"

"Be safe!" EJ called back.

Will smiled and grabbed his coat, "Should we invite Allie?"

"Good idea, is she here?" Lucas asked.

Will smiled and nodded, "I'll go and get her."

* * *

"I want cake," Allie said quickly.

"Lunch first, then cake if you're still hungry," Lucas laughed and whispered to Will, "So which one's Sonny?"

"Uh...him," he pointed to him as he came out of the office and then quickly looked away when Sonny looked over.

"Will! Hey, what are you doing here?" Sonny smiled as he walked over.

"Uh...getting lunch," Will smiled when he looked up at him, "This is my dad, Lucas, and my sister, Allie."

"Well, nice to meet you," Sonny smiled, holding out his hand to Lucas, "I'm Sonny Kiriakis."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you," he shook his head with a smile, "Lucas Horton."

Sonny smiled and held out his hand to Allie, "And hello to you too."

The blonde girl looked confused, obviously not used to people shaking her hand since she was a kid. She mimicked what her dad did and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Sonny smiled, "So what can I get you?" he took out the paper.

Lucas and Allie ordered almost instantly and Will just shrugged.

"I'll just take a water," Will said simply.

"I'll bring you a glass of water and a turkey sandwich," Sonny smiled at him and walked away.

Will sighed and put his head on the table.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "He knows your favorite sandwich?"

"Chad probably told him," Will sighed.

"He did," Sonny called from the counter.

Will narrowed his eyes and checked his phone.

 **Unknown:** You think you can get rid of me that easily?

Will felt a chill go down his spine, knowing exactly who it was. He put his phone away quickly when he saw his dad go to look over. He didn't know why he thought that blocking his number would work...

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, trying not to catch Allie's attention as he leaned over.

"Just Neil," Will snorted, "Dirty texts and all that."

"He really is a bad influence," Lucas pointed out.

Will just shrugged, "He's a good guy."

"Here you go," Sonny walked over and handed a few pieces of paper and crayons to Allie, "You looked a little bored over here."

Allie stared at him before smiling and hugging him, "Thank you."

Sonny smiled at Will from over her shoulder.

Will tried really hard not to smile back but he failed.


	7. A Taste of Happiness

Will smiled and waved as his dad walked out of TBD with Allie. Things had actually worked out more than they thought it would because it was Lucas' night to have Allie and Chad was on his shift at TBD. Chad insisted on someone walking him home until the restraining order was finalized.

Will sat with his head on the table in the corner booth as people slowly started to leave until Ben closed the bar for the night and everyone left.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Chad told Will as he walked over, "I just have to go and do inventory real quick," he ruffled his hair before walking out.

Will watched as Sonny stacked the chairs and got up quickly when he saw him wince, "Let me help," he said quickly.

"No, Will, you don't have to do that," Sonny sighed as he took the chair.

"My husband beat the shit out of you," Will said quietly, "I know what that feels like. The bruises hurt, I know. So don't stretch too much."

"Ex-husband," Sonny said under his breath.

"Ex-husband," Will confirmed, "By the end of the week, at least."

Sonny smiled, "Good," he said simply, stacking another chair, "And thanks for helping me."

"I don't mind," Will smiled, "I do this at my great grandma's pub all the time."

"So what's the deal with you and Chad?" Sonny asked suddenly.

"There isn't anything, if that's what you're asking," Will shrugged, "He's my best friend...he's like a big brother to me."

"Yeah...he has a thing with Neil anyways, right?" Sonny asked.

"You see that too?" Will laughed.

"Oh, totally," Sonny laughed. Sonny's phone rang and he raised an eyebrow at the message.

 **Chad DiMera:** Going to be a while then meeting up with Neil and Mel at a bar, walk Will home.

About a second later, Will's phone went off.

 **Chad DiMera:** Let Sonny walk you home, shrimp.

"Um..." Will pursed his lips, "It looks like Chad got caught up with something?"

"Yeah, he said it's going to take a little longer and then he's meeting up with Melanie and Neil," he said, "Come on, I know where the mansion is, I'll take you."

"Are you sure? I can walk alone, Sonny, I don't mind-" Will started.

"Hey," Sonny laughed, "Come on, my apartment building is close to there, you know that."

Will pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay," he smiled, grabbing his coat, "Let's go."

Will and Sonny walked out and Chad leaned on the wall, watching them.

 **Chad DiMera:** Mission accomplished.

 **Neil Hultgren:** Seriously?

 **Chad DiMera:** Yeah, they're walking home together now.

 **Neil Hultgren:** Matchmaker.

 **Chad DiMera:** Thank you.

* * *

"So...how have you been?" Sonny asked.

"Good," Will said quietly, "I mean...we threw the ring, that actually kind of made me feel a little better. Right now I'm just trying to get used to not wearing it."

"Feels weird, right?" Sonny smiled, "It feels like there's a weight on your finger and then you look down and there's nothing there." 

Will nodded, "Yeah...I don't miss it though."

"Good," Sonny said, "That shows that you're healing." 

Will smiled at him as they walked to the door of the mansion, "Um...thanks for walking me home."

"I don't mind," Sonny said quietly, "I really like hanging out with you."

Will pursed his lips, "I should...get inside. I'm sure EJ is expecting me and will get worried." 

Sonny kissed his cheek quickly and Will stared at him with wide eyes.

"See you later," Sonny said quickly, walking away. 

Will touched his cheek in shock and then went inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned on it, breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"Will?" Sami asked, walking out quickly, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Will smiled before running upstairs quickly, "Night, mom!" 

Sami watched after him in shock, "Goodnight, Will." 

Will walked in and flopped down on his bed, smiling slightly. He turned on the TV and laid there, watching it for a while. He finally sighed and tossed and turned in bed. He didn't understand why he couldn't sleep. He was actually _relaxed_ for the first time in a while. He sat through late night reruns of some old soap operas for a few hours until he heard the door slam loudly downstairs and giggling.

Will got up quickly and peeked out the door as Chad and Neil stumbled up the stairs.

"Will!" Chad said, "Little bro! Neil is staying the night!" 

"Right," Will said, "Have fun...be quiet."

"Nooo," Chad said, hugging Will to his chest tightly, "I gotta wait 'til you fall asleep so have sex anyways...Neil, go get naked or something," he said, shoving Will back in his bedroom gently. 

"Chad, you don't have to stay with me, I'm not a kid," Will muttered, "And you're really drunk." 

"Does it bug you?" Chad slurred, "I'm not, like...triggering you or anything, am I? I don't wanna do that."

"No...of course not," Will said, "You're...you. I'm just saying you have a naked guy in your room right now wanting to have drunk sex with you and you should be in there and not...here."

"Well, you sleep better when I'm here," Chad said, stumbling down to flop on the bed, "I'll be here 'til you sleep, Neil can wait." 

Will raised an eyebrow and sighed, grabbing his clothes, "I'm not two."

"Never said you were," Chad said, turning on the TV and flopping down on the bed. 

Will sighed and walked out of the bathroom once he was dressed, "Don't treat me like one."

"M'not...'m treatin' you like my lil' bro who needs his big bro," Chad slurred, ruffling his hair.

Will rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over himself and turned away like he had the past few nights now, "Chad?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Chad hummed. 

"Since you probably won't remember this tomorrow...Sonny kissed my cheek tonight," Will whispered.

"Yeah?" Chad sounded happy. 

"I think I liked it," Will said quietly, "And I think I like him." 

"Tha's awesome," Chad grinned. 

"Yeah, it is," Will whispered, closing his eyes. He fell asleep and then was woken up by the sound of a bed creaking and a headboard hitting the wall in the next room over. Will groaned and put his pillow over his head. 

* * *

Will was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a bowl of untouched cereal in front of him when someone knocked on the door. He listened and no one else went to get it. He walked slowly to the door, still tired as he did. 

He was rubbing his eyes when he opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can," a familiar voice said, "Time to come home, Will." 

Will stared at Jason in the doorway and his husband grabbed him from the mansion no matter how much he screamed. 

Then he woke up, still screaming as he did.


	8. The Story is Out

Will woke up to a loud screaming noise.

"Will!" Sami yelled as she ran in, grabbing him so he would stop thrashing around, "Will! It's okay, you're safe!"

Will finally realized that the noise was him and forced himself to stop, breathing heavily. He looked up at where his mom was looking at him with concern, fear, and rage.

"You're okay," Sami whispered, pulling him up so she could hug him and rub his back.

"Will!" Chad ran in quickly, his shirt off...at least he had pants on.

"I'm fine," Will said, breathing heavily, "I'm okay, it's fine. Did I wake the kids up?"

"No, you didn't," EJ said, walking in quickly, "What happened?"

"He just woke up screaming," Sami said, still holding Will until he pulled away.

Will looked up and saw Neil and Chad both standing there with wide eyes and EJ and his mother's concerned looks. He couldn't deal with everyone looking so concerned about him. He got up quickly and locked himself in the bathroom, breathing heavily.

"Will? Sweetie? What are you doing?" Sami called.

"I just need to be alone," Will said quickly, "I'm fine, go back to bed."

"Okay...we'll be awake if you need us," Sami called.

Will sighed in relief when he heard the door close. He went back to his bed and sat down, still breathing heavily. He turned on the laptop that EJ got him and decided he would spend the night setting it up.

* * *

"I heard you having sex last night," Will said, sitting across from Neil at the kitchen table the next morning.

"I heard you screaming last night," Neil said bluntly, "Nightmare?"

Will nodded, "About Jason," he mumbled, messing with his cereal.

"Figured," Neil said, "Are you okay?"

Will just nodded and looked up, "Are you?"

"What?" Neil snorted.

"You were screaming pretty loud too," Will deadpanned.

Neil narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine."

Will just smirked, messing with his cereal.

"Finish eating, we have to get to work," Neil pointed at him.

"Not hungry, let's go," Will said, getting up, "If you can walk."

"Yes you are," Neil said, "Eat it and we can go. Oh, and shut up."

Will glared at him and sat down, taking a huge bite of cereal while he still glared at him.

"You look like a child," Neil said simply, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Don't hurt yourself," Will called as he walked out of the room and then took another bite before dumping it out. He rolled his eyes and went to get ready.

* * *

"Nice scarf," Neil smirked as they walked to the pub.

"Nice hickey," Will smirked right back.

"I missed your snark," Neil said, kissing his cheek before running ahead of him.

Will groaned and wiped his hand on his cheek, "Gross, Neil!" he yelled, running to catch up with him.

They started to go passed TBD and Will thought about going in to see Sonny since it looked like he was getting ready to open up when Neil stopped walking, causing Will to run into him.

"What are you doing?" Will demanded when he saw Neil stopped to look at his phone.

"Change of plans," Neil put his arm around him quickly, "We're going home."

"What's going on?" Will whispered.

"Noth- damn it," Neil gritted his teeth when he saw a flash and reporters started talking to them.

"Mr. Horton, can you comment on your divorce?" someone asked instantly.

"How long has the abuse been going on?"

"Will you be pressing charges?"

"HEY!" Neil yelled, "BACK OFF!"

"Sir, please calm down," a reporter said.

"YOU'RE HARASSING MY FRIEND, I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Neil yelled, grabbing one of the cameras and dropped it to the ground, watching the lens shatter.

"Neil..." Will said quietly.

"THAT COST SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS!" the man yelled.

"LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE AND IT WOULDN'T HAVE BROKE!" Neil yelled back, putting his arm tighter around Will's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Will felt his head start to spin, the after effects of no sleep, no breakfast, and just the anxiety of everyone suddenly knowing and asking questions. He felt himself start to disconnect and his vision get blurry as he held onto Neil's arm for support.

"Come on," Will heard someone say and felt himself be coaxed inside of TBD.

Will felt the warm air inside of the club hit him and Neil helped him sit down. Neil's face was suddenly replaced by Sonny's. He felt Sonny's hands on his shoulders and heard something about trying to calm his breathing...he couldn't focus.

How did it get out? It was supposed to be quiet, just between the station and his family. There was an investigation, but it wasn't public or in the news. He knew why everyone wanted to know. He was Sami Brady-DiMera's son. He was used to being in the spotlight of the news and stupid stories at this point. Maybe his name was mentioned in an article about Sami when she got into trouble or something happen with the DiMera family, then there was an article when he got married...but this was different than those times.

"Will," Sonny said, finally snapping him out of it, "Take deep breaths...I'm here, okay? I'm going to call EJ and we'll work this out. Just keep taking deep breaths...I'm here."

 _He's here,_ Will thought before hugging him and hiding his face in his shoulder.

Neil watched them.

Sonny looked a little shocked at the hug, but he hugged him back and held him as he cried. Will was shaking slightly as he held onto Sonny like a life-line.

"Call EJ," Sonny mouthed to him.

Neil nodded, grabbing his phone and going into the back with his phone to his ear.

"It'll be okay," Sonny whispered, letting him cry as he held him.

"How did they know?" Will whispered.

"I don't know," Sonny said quietly, rubbing his back, "We'll figure it out."

"Don't leave," Will blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sonny shook his head, "I won't."

Will didn't move or say anything the rest of the time, he just held onto him, even when Neil came back out and sat down beside him.

Someone pounded on the door, causing Will to jump.

Neil looked up and walked over quickly when he saw Ben and T, "Hey," he opened it for them.

"Why is it locked?" T asked, "I heard the noise and ran over with Ben. What's going on?"

"The story about the divorce got out," Neil said quietly, running his hand through his hair, "A bunch of news people showed up on our way to work and started asking him a bunch of questions."

"That's rough, man, I'm sorry," Ben leaned on the wall, "We're not opening today?"

Sonny shook his head, "Not with those people outside," he said, "And don't try to scare them away, Neil already broke one of their cameras and that didn't even effect them."

Ben pursed his lips, "I need to talk to you...when you aren't busy."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and nodded, "After we're done talking to EJ, okay?"

Ben just nodded, "So...anyone want coffee?"

"Yeah," Neil said, "I'm going to head over and tell Caroline we won't be in today."

Sonny nodded, "Try not to kill anyone on your way over."

"I'll do my best," Neil called, walking out just as EJ walked in.

"William," EJ said, "Jackson, tell me what happened."

"Story's out," Sonny said, "A bunch of reporters pretty much attacked him and Neil."

"Damn it," EJ cursed, "Who knows about the investigation, William?"

Will sat up and wiped his eyes, sighing and trying to think, "Uh...Sonny, Chad, Neil, Melanie, Gabi, T..." he trailed off, "The Salem PD...probably most of my family, you," he ran his hand through his hair, "Ben knows too."

"Jackson, have you told anyone?" EJ asked.

Sonny shook his head, "I would never tell anyone unless Will wanted me to."

EJ nodded, "Would any of your friends?"

"None of them ever would," Will shook his head.

"Yeah, man, we made a pact," T said from where he was making coffee.

"Ben, how did you find out?" EJ asked.

"Abigail," Ben shrugged, "Her mom told her...she told me not to tell anyone and I didn't. I would never do that to you, Will."

Will just nodded, "So who told a reporter and got the news out?"

"I'll track down the original publisher to the post online," EJ said, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, William."

Will nodded, looking down, "Thanks," he muttered.

"Good," EJ gave Sonny a look, "Watch him. Chad will be here shortly to pick him up. We don't want him alone until the restraining order is through."

Sonny nodded, "We'll stay here until then."

"I have investigating to do...god knows I'm better than the Salem PD," EJ said before stalking out.

"I'm fine," Will said quietly, not looking up at Sonny, "Go talk to Ben."

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded, "Don't worry," he smiled at him weakly and took the cup from T, "Thanks."

"I'll stay with him," T told Sonny, sitting down beside Will.

"Thanks," Sonny said, walking into the back with Ben, "What's going on, man?"

"Abigail," Ben sighed, "She's the one who told the first news station, Sonny."

Sonny's eyes widened, "What? Why? She loves Will!"

"Quiet down," Ben said quickly, glancing out the door, "She thinks that...that Jason didn't do it."

"Why would Will lie about something like that?" Sonny gritted his teeth, "He's walking proof that he did it now that he isn't covering things up."

"I heard her talking to Jason just the other day...he's good at manipulating people, Sonny. He gets inside of people's heads, he plays the victim, and he's completely convinced her that Will is mental," Ben said, sighing.

"One; politically incorrect. Two; are you kidding me? She's actually...damn it!" Sonny yelled, taking his phone out and called EJ.

 _"Jackson? Is William okay?"_ EJ asked.

"Don't bother going to the news station, I know who talked to them...but it's not her fault, it's Jason's," Sonny said, "Jason got to Abigail and convinced her that Will has a mental condition."

 _"I'll take care of it,"_ EJ said before hanging up.

"The only thing he has is a serious case of post traumatic stress," Ben said under his breath, "And an anxiety disorder, pretty sure."

"Neil said that," Sonny said, walking back out with him.

"Yeah, we share a psych. class at the college," Ben shrugged, "Is the coffee okay, Will?"

Will nodded, messing with the cup, "Yeah, thanks," he muttered.

Sonny walked over and sat beside him, putting his arm on the back of the couch. He wasn't going to put his arm around Will if he didn't want him to but if he did-

Will leaned back on the couch and moved closer to Sonny. It was subtle, but T caught it and so did Sonny. T just smiled slightly and went back to typing on his phone.

Sonny winced when he heard yelling outside and Will jumped slightly.

"-AND YOU'RE VULTURES!" Chad finished yelling and slammed the door behind him, "I parked in the back, let's go."

Will pursed his lips and turned to Sonny, "Can you come over...sometime today?"

"I can come now," Sonny smiled at him, "We probably won't open today."

"You don't have to do that because of me..." Will trailed off.

"Nah, I don't mind," Sonny smiled, standing up.

"Mind if I come too?" Ben asked, "Abigail's...busy."

"Come on, we can all hang out there," Chad rolled his eyes and looked around, "Where's Neil?"

"Oh, he went over to tell Caroline we wouldn't be in today," Will shrugged.

Chad sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Go out with Sonny and get in the car, I'll go get him," he said before walking out.

"Aww, he's worried," T said.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Let's just go. I'll meet you guys there, make sure you lock up," he called to Ben and T.

"What about your car?" Will asked quietly as they went out the back door and to the small parking spot where the delivery truck always came in.

"I'll come back for it," Sonny said, opening the door for him, "Right now I'm focused on getting you home."

Will stared at him before getting in the backseat. He moved over quickly when he saw Sonny getting in as well. Will hesitantly reached over and grabbed his hand once he put on his seat belt and didn't even look at him.

He just stared out the window at the brick wall on the side of TBD, smiling slightly when he felt the warmth of Sonny's hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, it won't be like the canon way EJ "took care" of Abigail.


	9. Crash and Burn

"Get in there," Chad shoved Neil in the passenger seat before walking around and getting in the driver's seat as he did, slamming the door, "There was five of them and one of you! What do you think would have happened if I hadn't showed up?!" he yelled.

Will and Sonny sat in the back in shock.

"I would have been arrested or beaten up. Then if I was arrested, you'd come and bail me out. If I was beaten up, you'd come and visit me at the hospital," Neil shrugged, rolling his eyes.

Chad glared at him and started the car.

"Where are T and Ben?" Will asked, changing the subject.

"They took T's car, they're meeting us there. Gabi and Mel are coming after work," Chad said, slowly driving to the main road before driving off quickly.

"Okay," Will mumbled, putting his head on Sonny's shoulder and glancing up to make sure he wasn't bothered by him.

Sonny didn't move aside from putting his free arm around him.

Will felt his cheeks start to heat up. "Aw, that's cute," Neil said when he turned around to check on Will.

Will glared at him and flipped him off.

Neil smirked and ruffled his hair, making Sonny roll his eyes.

Will huffed and sat up, pulling himself out of Sonny's arms to smack Neil's head.

"Hey!" Neil yelled, turning around and smacking his arm.

"Hey, knock it off!" Chad yelled, stopping at the red light and turning around, using his arm to separate them both.

"We were just screwing around," Will snorted, "Calm down."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Whatever," he said simply and looked up at the light.

Will's phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed it. He unlocked it and looked down at the message.

 **Unknown:** See you soon.

Will tensed up and Sonny looked at him.

"Will?" Sonny asked, staring at him.

Will swallowed, putting his phone away, "Stupid thing...I think it's broken. It keeps going off when there's no message."

"I'll get you a new phone, Will," Chad said as the light turned green and he started driving through the intersection.

"I think you guys have spent enough money-" Will started.

"WATCH OUT-" Neil started to yell then all heard was the smashing sound of metal and someone scream...he was pretty sure it was himself.

He felt a stabbing pain in his leg and the weight of someone else draped over him.

Will was finally able to realize it...someone hit them when they went through the intersection.

He was just in a car accident.

"Everyone okay?" Chad asked, sounding like it was forced.

"I-I think I am," Will said, shifting so he could try to see Sonny, "Sonny isn't awake, Chad."

"Okay," Chad said, sounding like he was in a lot of pain now, "Will, I want you feel his neck for a pulse...if you can't get it there, don't freak out. Check his wrist."

Will winced as he moved his right arm from between them and felt Sonny's neck. He sighed in relief, "He has a pulse."

"Good, is he breathing?" Chad asked, trying to keep him calm.

Will nodded and then realized that he couldn't see him, "Yeah," he said quickly, "Chad?" he choked out.

"Yeah?" Chad swallowed.

"Is Neil okay?" Will swallowed when he was able to look over at Neil. His head was back on the seat and his eyes were closed.

"Shit," Chad cursed, managing to unhook his seat belt.

"Chad, someone needs to call an ambulance," Will choked out.

"I already did," Chad said quickly, feeling for Neil's heartbeat, "You don't remember?"

"I-I remember," Will lied quickly, not wanting Chad to worry even more, "How is he?"

"He's breathing-" Chad started.

Sonny let out a gasp in pain beside him suddenly, his eyes snapping open.

"Sonny!" Will yelled, "Sonny, hey, listen...an ambulance is coming, okay? Everything is going to be fine."

"Will?" Sonny gasped in pain, "What happened?"

"A-Another car..." Will choked out, his head hurting even more now, "Chad, wait, what about the driver of the other car?"

"They don't matter to me right now!" Chad yelled and turned back to Neil, "Hey, c'mon, stay with me," he said quietly.

"B-But, Chad-" Will started nervously.

"Will!" Chad yelled, "Stop. Keep Sonny awake okay...no one is allowed to fall asleep."

Will swallowed nervously and nodded, "Sonny, come on, just stay awake...there's so much I don't know about you, tell me stuff."

"What?" Sonny looked confused.

"Just...tell me about your family! Do you have any siblings?" Will asked, trying to keep him awake.

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Shit, Will, my leg..."

"What are their names?" Will asked quickly.

Sonny winced, trying to move and then cried out in pain before taking a shaky breath, "Alex, Vic, and Joseph. Joey and Vic are twins...Alex is the oldest...Will, I can't move-"

"Just keep talking, Sonny, please," Will begged.

They all went silent when they heard a car door open and slam.

"Will, stay here," Chad said, grabbing something from under the seat.

Will's eyes widened when he saw Chad had a gun, "Chad, what are you-"

"Stay here," Chad repeated, getting out of the car, "Who's there?!" he demanded, looking around.

Will gripped Sonny's hand tightly and Sonny held back weakly.

Will heard yelling and then a shot.

"Oh my God," Will choked out, "I have to...I have to check-"

"No, stay right here," Sonny said, weakly pulling him back, "You need to stay right here, Will."

"But Chad-"

"He had a gun, he'll be fine-"

Suddenly, the car door was swung open and Will was faced with his biggest fear.

"I told you I'd see you soon," Jason said, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him out roughly by his arm, "Time to come home, baby."

"Jason, stop it!" Will yelled, "Do you realize what you've done? Neil and Sonny are hurt...wh-where's Chad?!" he demanded.

"Why do you care so much about them?!" Jason yelled at him, his grip tightening, "I'm the only one you should care about, Will!"

"Just leave him alone!" Sonny yelled weakly.

Jason smirked and looked back in the car, "Sweet dreams, Sonny," he said before slamming the door closed. He turned back to Will, never letting up on his grip, "Sweetie, you need to realize that with injuries like that...they won't make it until the ambulance gets here. Time to say goodbye."

"Let me go!" Will yelled, trying to get away from him, but it was no use. Jason was taller and well-built, definitely more than Will. Will was actually trying to fight back, but Jason was his biggest fear. He couldn't fight back even when he wanted to.

"Let's go," Jason said, grabbing his arm and starting to drag him to the car.

Will froze in shock when he saw Chad on the ground, a bullet wound in his stomach, "Chad?!" he yelled, trying to get away from him, "Chad, oh my God, Chad-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jason yelled, grabbing him tightly, "Get in the car."

"The car is smashed, Jason," Will tried to whisper.

Jason gritted his teeth and opened the door, shoving Will into the back of his cruiser before shutting it and getting in the driver's side. He backed out so quickly it made the car screech and groan in protest. He drove off as fast as he could, leaving the others in the background.

Will watched out the window until they disappeared from his view.


	10. Broken Promise

"Why aren't you in jail?" Will asked, his face void of any emotions as he sat in the backseat.

"The Salem PD was launch an _investigation_ , William. I only had a restraining order, remember?" Jason asked, looking in the mirror.

"Then restrain yourself," Will snapped.

"Hey," Jason turned around and pointed at him, "You don't talk to me like that," he snapped at him, making Will flinch. He turned back around and shook his head, " _Sweetie_ , something must be wrong. You're my husband and I got divorce papers in the mail."

 _Oh God, he's gone off the rails,_ Will thought to himself, staring at Jason through the mirror. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his hair was a mess.

"That's because I'm divorcing you," Will said bluntly, "And the only thing that's wrong is that I'm being kidnapped!" he yelled.

Jason shook his head, "Will, I'm just trying to help you."

Will swallowed nervously and reached for the door handle. He checked it and Jason had forgotten to put a lock on it. He glanced up at Jason and looked at the speed he was going.

Sixty miles per hour.

Will took a shaky breath and went to open the door when Jason screeched to a stop in the middle of the road. Jason whipped around and aimed Chad's gun right at him, "Will, I'm warning you."

Will swallowed nervously and pulled his hand away from the door, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, trying to calm him down.

"No, I am," Jason reached back and caressed his cheek, "We'll be okay soon."

Will resisted the urge to pull away...and all he could think about was Sonny and his friends.

* * *

Chad woke up in the hospital to the sound of beeping and people talking. He winced as he looked down. He was in a hospital gown and...he had been shot again. 

"Chad...okay, nurse!" Dr. Jonas yelled before turning back to Chad, "Chad, can you tell me what you remember?" 

"I..." Chad trailed off, "He hit our car...I-I heard something and took my gun...he got it from and shot me and...where's Will?" he demanded.

"Will?" Daniel asked, "Will wasn't there, Chad." 

"Shit," Chad said, fear coursing through him as he started to get up, "Dr. Jonas, it was Jason. Will was there and...h-he must have taken him. Call the police!" he yelled. 

"Chad, you were shot," Daniel said, making him lay back down, "Let the nurse evaluate you and I'll call the police." 

Chad shook his head and then took a shaky breath, "Sonny and Neil...are they okay?" 

"They're in surgery," Daniel said quietly. 

Chad stared at him, "How bad?" 

"I can't release that," Daniel sighed. 

"I'm a DiMera," Chad said, "I'll find out weather you like it or not. Tell me now," he snapped, "Neil and I...are dating, okay?" he lied. He had no idea what they were.

"His parents are dead...I'm the only one there," Chad swallowed, "Sonny is my friend...please." 

Daniel took a deep breath, "Sonny's leg is in bad shape...it was crushed in the accident. There was some internal bleeding but no brain damage. He has a spinal fracture but it looks like with the right amount of therapy he'll be recovering. We're taking him to the ICU after surgery." 

"Neil?" Chad breathed out.

"Chad..." Daniel trailed off. 

"Tell me," Chad snapped. 

"Neil has internal bleeding badly and he hit his head pretty hard," Daniel took a deep breath, "We're trying to stop the bleeding right now, but you need to accept that there might be too much bleeding-" 

"Go fix him," Chad gritted his teeth, "Now."

"Chad-"

"GO!" Chad yelled and took a shaky breath, leaning back on the hospital bed. He looked around for his stuff as the nurse came in and pointed, "Get my phone," he said quickly, pointing at it, "How did it get here?" 

"It was found in your pocket-" she started, handing it to him. 

Chad turned it on and called Will's number.

_"Hello?"_ someone answered. That someone wasn't Will...and Chad instantly knew who it was.

"Where the hell is Will?" Chad demanded. 

_"He's where he belongs now,"_ Jason said quietly. 

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Chad yelled, "Tell me where he is!" 

The line went dead and Chad gritted his teeth. He dialed another number quickly, "EJ, I need help. Now." 

* * *

"Why are we here?" Will whispered as they parked at the boat docks. 

"We're going to somewhere private," Jason said, opening the backdoor and dragging him out. He smiled politely and waved at the man who took the boat back and forth to Smith Island. He then put the gun against Will's back, "Don't say a word," he growled in his ear. 

Will swallowed nervously and nodded as they got in the boat. 

"Smith Island, please," Jason smiled at the man. 

The man simply nodded and started the boat up. 

Will turned and watched as Salem got smaller and smaller behind them...until he couldn't see anymore. 

* * *

"Now please, tell me the last thing you remember," Rafe said, taking out a notepad and a pen. 

"Why aren't you listening to me?!" Chad yelled, "Jason has Will, Rafe! You have to find him! He's a sick son of a bitch! I don't want to think of the horrible stuff he could be doing to him right now!" 

"Chad, just answer the questions and this will be faster," Rafe said.

"No! These questions have nothing to do with my little brother being kidnapped! It was Jason who shot me so it was Jason who took Will! He's obsessed and he hurts him! He's taken him somewhere and we have to get him back!" Chad ranted breathlessly.

"Chad, calm down," Melanie said from where she was sitting beside Gabi on the couch in the room.

"I can't calm down until Will is back here and safe! I can't calm down until I know Neil and Sonny are okay!" Chad yelled. 

EJ walked in the room, "Chad, calm down and give me your phone." 

"EJ, what the hell are you doing here?" Rafe demanded. 

"My brother has been shot, my step-son has been kidnapped, and two of their friends are in critical condition. I have all of those reasons to be here," EJ said as Chad handed him his phone, "And that fact that I can do this a hell of a lot faster than you can." 

"Don't interfere with this investigation," Rafe pointed at him.

"It's not an investigation, it's a kidnapping case!" EJ yelled, "Chad, I'll track William's phone and find him. Everything will be fine," he said before stalking out.

Chad took a shaky breath and leaned back as the police and EJ left the room, bickering as they went. 

T walked in, sitting in one of the chairs, "Man, this is a mess." 

"No kidding," Chad sighed, "Mel, I know this is a lot to ask...can you go and see if there's anything on Sonny or Neil?"

"It's not a lot to ask," Melanie kissed his cheek, "I'll go check right now."

Chad took a deep breath and closed his eyes, starting to get lost in memories.

_ Chad walked into Salem High School with the intention of keeping to himself. Besides Neil...Neil was different. _

_ Kids avoided him like he had a disease...a disease called DiMera. But Neil was different...his father had been a mafia boss and his mother a one night stand. They were both dead now.  _

_ Neil was fearless...he walked right up to him on the first day of their freshman year and said he wanted to be friends.  _

_ "Another year," Neil said as they walked into their junior year of high school, "One more and we graduate-" _

_ "You're just like your mom!" they heard kids yelling.  _

_ "She had to send you away just because she couldn't stand your face!" _

_ "You're pathetic."  _

_ "He's such a little basket case, he won't even say anything to us! He's crazy!"  _

_ Chad and Neil looked at each other before running over. _

_ "Hey!" Chad yelled, causing all of them to jump, "Back off!"  _

_ There was a kid on the ground with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were downcast to the floor. He had a bruise on his cheek and a bloody lip. He looked slightly familiar, but Chad couldn't figure out who the kid was. He had to be new too because he hadn't seen him around school.  _

_ Chad glared at all of them and walked over, putting his arm around the kid and helping him up, "What's your name?" _

_ "Will Horton," he mumbled.  _

_ "Oh, you're Sami's kid," Chad said and turned to everyone, "He's my friend now...mess with him and you mess with Neil and I."  _

_ The kids left, mumbling to themselves as they did.  _

_ "Thanks," Will whispered.  _

_ "Hey, no problem," Chad smiled, "We're going to take care of you, buddy. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  _

Chad's eyes snapped open and he sighed. 

He broke his promise.


	11. Saved

"Why are we here?" Will asked as Jason drug him up to the Horton cabin.

"This is where we came for our honeymoon, Will, don't you remember?" Jason asked.

Will swallowed nervously and nodded. He looked back to the docks but the ferry was already leaving. He looked out on the water, wanting to see some form of hope for this to end, but there wasn't a single boat in the water.

Will knew from a lot things just to keep the kidnapper calm. Neil was in a psych. class and scary movies in general taught him that much. He just had to keep Jason calm until someone came.

Jason drug him inside and kissed him.

Will resisted the urge to shove him away and yell at him, but he couldn't. Jason had a gun and he was defenseless against a gun. He'd never in his life tried to hit Jason back...but he was pretty sure he couldn't take him in a fight. Jason was a lot bigger than him.

Will shut his eyes tightly and held onto him, hoping he could buy enough time until the police decided to show up.

* * *

"Smith Island," EJ announced loudly as soon as the location popped up on the man's computer.

The henchman just nodded and handed over the laptop.

"You'll be paid extra this month," EJ told him before looking at the screen, "Horton Cabin...why didn't I think of that?" he sighed before stalking out quickly, calling the police as he did.

* * *

Sonny opened his eyes and immediately wanted to go unconscious again when he did. He was in a world of pain; his head hurt worse than he ever thought it would and-  Will. 

Where the hell was Will?

Sonny went to get up and realized he wasn't moving. He knew he should have been moving...his legs weren't moving. 

Sonny stared down at them and tried to move again and nothing happened. He tried to move his toes and nothing happened. He looked around for the call button frantically and was cut off by someone. 

"Sonny," his mom ran in, "Oh, sweetie, you're awake."

"I can't move my legs," Sonny said before anything else, "Why can't I move my legs?" he looked up at his parents. 

"Sonny, take a deep breath," Justin said, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I can't move my legs...how is that okay?" he demanded. 

"It's not permanent, Dr. Jonas assured us of that," Justin explained calmly, "You'll just need physical therapy."

"Where are the others?" Sonny asked, "Chad was driving...Neil was in front of me...Will was beside me..." he trailed off. 

"Chad is okay, he's in the room across the hallway," Adrienne explained. 

"What happened to him?" Sonny asked quietly. 

"He was shot," Justin swallowed. 

"Shot?" Sonny demanded, "It was a car accident."

"Yes, but someone caused that accident-" Justin started. 

"Where's Will?" Sonny demanded, "It was Jason, wasn't it?"

"Sonny, Jason took Will...the police are on their way," Adrienne sighed, "They're going to get him back."

"And what could happen to him in that amount of time?!" Sonny yelled, "Mom, he's just like Brian!" 

"I know, sweetie, we've heard about it," Adrienne said, trying to calm him down, "We just need to let the police do their jobs." 

Sonny took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, "What about Neil?" he asked, trying to get Will off of his mind. 

"He's still in surgery," Justin said quietly, "He was a lot worse than you were, Sonny." 

Sonny swallowed and nodded, "Okay...will you tell Ben to open to the club tomorrow? I can't...obviously," he muttered.

"I don't think that's really important right now..." Adrienne stopped talking when she saw Sonny's pleading eyes, "We will, sweetie."

"Let me know when they have Will," Sonny choked out before staring down at his legs again. 

* * *

"This is just like our honeymoon, remember?" Jason asked, pushing him on the bed. 

Will swallowed. He was staring at the door, still waiting. 

Why wasn't anyone helping him? 

His eyes fell on the gun that Jason had left with his coat on the couch across the room.

"Baby, where's your ring?" Jason cooed.

Will stared up at him and took a shaky breath, "I...I got rid of it."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jason yelled, causing Will to flinch. 

"We aren't married anymore, Jason-" Will was cut off when he slapped him across his face. 

"Don't say that!" Jason yelled, "I know you're crazy, but I didn't know you were this crazy."

"You're the one who's crazy!" Will yelled back. He went to make a run for the gun, but before he could even get up, Jason had him pinned on the bed.

Jason grabbed his wrists, "You know I don't like to do this, Will. I hate hurting you, baby...I just want to make you be good." 

"No, you just like hurting me!" Will yelled, trying to shove him off, "You don't even love me." 

Jason stared at him before reaching down to Will's belt, "I'll show you that I love you."

"Stop!" Will yelled, grabbing his wrists and trying to shove him. He didn't make him move very far, but he made him lose his balance and fall to the floor. He got up quickly and ran over to the couch, grabbing the gun and aiming it at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jason yelled, standing up. 

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" Will yelled at him, taking a step back when he stepped forward. 

"Honey, you don't even know how to use that," Jason said as the door swung open. 

"No," EJ said, "But I do," he said, aiming a gun as well and shooting. EJ had perfect aim and the bullet went right in Jason's head.

"EJ!" Will yelled, staring in shock. He watched as Jason fell to the ground, his hands shaking slightly. 

"William, give me the gun," EJ said, holding out his hand. 

Will held the gun out, still shaking.

"Now," EJ said, wiping off the gun he used and put it it in Jason's hand where he'd fallen, "What did you see here today?" 

"Y-You....You shot him!" Will yelled at him.

"No," EJ said, "He kidnapped you, you told him you were through, he shot himself, then I showed up when I found out where you were," he said firmly, taking the gun Will gave him and put it in his belt.

"B-But..." Will stared at him in shock, "He wasn't even...He wasn't attacking me. There was no-"

"What happened here today?" EJ repeated the question. 

"H-He took me after he hit our car," Will swallowed, "He brought me here a-and tried to rape me...I-I told him I didn't want him anymore...a-and then he shot himself."

"Good," EJ said, "Now, are you hurt?" 

"I-I don't know," Will whispered, "I think I hit my head in the car...a-and..."

"Freeze!" Hope yelled, walking in and aiming a gun. She looked at the scene. 

Will had tears going down his face and EJ had his arm around him, obviously trying to comfort him. Jason was on the floor, a gun in his hand and a bullet in his head.

"Oh, Will..." Hope trailed off and sighed, lowering her gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, EJ gets shit done.


	12. The Reunion

"Chad?" Melanie peeked in, "Hey, there's someone who wants to see you."

"If it's Kristen, tell her to leave," Chad snapped, "I want to be alone."

"Stop acting like that, you sound like a brat," Will said, leaning in the doorway.

"Shit, Will," Chad breathed out, his eyes falling to the bruise on his cheek and the bandage wrapped around his head, "What did he do to you?" he demanded.

Will walked in and sat down in the chair beside his bed, "This is from the accident," he pointed to the bandage, "He only slapped me. Once."

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh...shoved him off of me," Will shrugged, folding his arms on the bed and resting his head on them as he looked up a him, "Then I aimed the gun he stole from you at him."

"Will...you have no idea how the hell to shoot a gun," Chad laughed quietly.

"Good thing your brother showed up and did know how to use one then," Will mumbled, glancing at the door to make sure no one else was there.

"He dead?" Chad asked.

Will nodded, hiding his face now.

"Good riddance," Chad said, putting his hand on Will's hair, "I'm so glad you're okay, Will," he swallowed.

Will looked up at him, "I came here first after I talked to the police and a nurse looked me over...what about Neil and Sonny?"

"Sonny's out of surgery now," Chad swallowed, "They kind of left me in the dark. They said Neil was in bad shape and I haven't heard anything since."

Will swallowed nervously and sat there.

"Will, don't worry about me," Chad said, "I'm fine...I've been shot before."

"This is the first time you've been shot because of me," Will whispered.

Chad shook his head, "I was shot because of a psycho. Now go see Sonny and then tell me what the hell is going on with Neil, okay?"

Will nodded and leaned down, hugging Chad gently before walking out.

* * *

Will pursed his lips when he saw Justin sitting outside of Sonny's door, "Um...hi, Mr. Kiriakis...I-I'm-" 

"Will Horton," Justin stood up, "I know and I've heard about you before."

Will swallowed nervously.

"A lot from my son," Justin smiled slightly, "He's waiting to see you," he looked him over, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Will whispered, "Jason won't...he won't be a problem anymore. He killed himself." 

Justin nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not," Will whispered and then thought about it, "Actually...if you could get any news on Neil Hultgren and give it to Chad DiMera, that would be helpful," he bit his lip, "He was in the car with us and he hasn't got any news yet."

"I'll do my best," Justin told him, "Go talk to my son," he smiled before walking in. 

Will swallowed nervously and knocked on the door.

"I said I wanted to be alone," Sonny called instantly. 

Will bit his lip as he opened the door and peeked in, "You sure?" 

"Will," Sonny breathed out, "Oh my God, what did he do?"

"Slapped me," Will walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Then I aimed a gun at him and he didn't slap me again."

"Your head," Sonny whispered, touching the bandage gently.

"From the crash," Will said quietly, "I'm okay now." 

"You aimed a gun at him...is he...?" Sonny swallowed.

"Yes, but...h-he..." he looked at the door and shook his head, "This is the part where I'm supposed to lie to you but I can't. The story is that he shot himself but EJ was the one who shot him."

"So it's over now," Sonny sighed. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

Will nodded.

Sonny reached up and caressed his cheek, "Good, you deserve better."

"Like you?" Will smiled at him.

"No," Sonny said quietly, pulling his hand away. 

Will's smile dropped instantly, "Sonny?" he whispered.

"The, uh...the crash," Sonny took a deep breath, "It damaged my legs. I can't move my legs, Will," he choked out.

"That...That doesn't matter to me, Sonny!" Will said quickly, "I just want to be with you, you know that!" 

Sonny sighed, "I'll regain use in them...in time. You need something stable. It's too soon, Will." 

"But, Sonny..." Will swallowed, "Please, just-"

"I need to be alone, Will," Sonny choked out.

"But, Sonny-" Will started again.

"No, Will," Sonny said firmly, "Now go back to Chad, I'm sure your family is looking for you."

"I just want to help-" 

"Will!" Sonny yelled, "Go!" 

Will flinched. 

"Shit, Will, I'm sorry-" Sonny started again but Will already walked out of the room quickly. He sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Sweetie, I heard everything," Adrienne walked in.

"Then you heard that I wanted to be alone," Sonny mumbled. 

Adrienne pursed her lips, "You know...that I don't like Sami Brady. But that was a sweet boy who genuinely likes you that you just sent out of here.

" "I know," Sonny swallowed, closing his eyes and leaning back.

* * *

"Hey, that was quick," Chad said as he walked in. 

Will looked at the sad look on Chad's face, "Chad, what's wrong?" 

Chad took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again, "It's Neil."

"What?" Will swallowed, fear shooting through him. 

"He, uh...he lived through surgery," Chad said quietly as he sat down, "He's in the ICU now and he's still not awake from surgery. There was a lot of bleeding. They stopped it, but they're thinking there's brain damage now."

Will pursed his lips, "We'll be with him."

"I know," Chad said quietly, "I ran it by EJ, he's staying with us."

"Good," Will whispered.

"How's Sonny?" Chad asked.

"He can't move his legs," Will swallowed, "He said...he'll recover. I told him I wanted to help and he told me to leave."

"He'll come around," Chad sighed.

"He yelled at me."

"I've yelled at you."

"That's different," Will mumbled.

Chad shook his head and sighed, "Oh and by the way, your mom is coming."

Will groaned and put his head on the bed. 

* * *

Will didn't see Sonny when they were released from the hospital the next day. 

Chad, of course, was back at the hospital to see Neil and refused to see Sonny because of how he talked to Will. Melanie, Gabi, T, and Ben were all there to see Neil and Abigail had came with Ben to see Sonny. 

Chad had kicked everyone except Will out of the room when Neil woke up because he started to get upset. He was having trouble talking and his hand kept twitching. 

They brought a psychologist in and said different emotion causes the symptoms to seem more apparent and that Neil was embarrassed. 

Will held Neil's hand when he grabbed his and was really glad that Chad didn't look upset. 

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Sonny holding his hand in the car before the accident.


	13. This Isn't Turning Into a Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the night. This story is slowly coming to a close now and will most likely only have one more chapter.

A week after that, they were back at the mansion. Chad spent most of his days with Neil, taking him to and from therapy (one of the best people in the country, apparently) and then spent the rest of the time in Neil's room. He even slept there.

Will was left alone most of the time. Gabi was working on a new modeling gig and taking time off from the pub, Melanie worked at the hospital, and T worked at TBD.

Then on Monday, Will finally decided he'd had enough.

Melanie always said Sonny had physical therapy every other day at noon.

"Chad, I'm going out!" Will called.

"Wait, what?" Chad called back and Will heard the door upstairs open but he was already out the door.

He had no idea why the news reporters suddenly stopped coming after him, even when he was off the property. He just figured EJ had something to do with it.

Will put his coat on and walked all the way to the hospital and hit the button for the floor that physical therapy was on. There were a lot of perks when your family owned the hospital...like knowing where every single thing was.

He walked out of the elevator and froze when he saw Abigail talking to Maxine at the desk. She must have saw him because she froze too. They hadn't talked in a long time, not since before he left Jason. She knew that he knew she didn't believe him, Ben apparently told her and they got in a fight about it.

Will started to walk away quickly but she managed to stop him.

"Will!" Abigail ran over, "We should talk."

"Actually, I need to get to-" Will started.

"No," Abigail said, crossing her arms, "I want the real story."

"What?" Will demanded.

"I want to know what really happened on Smith Island," Abigail said, "I know that he didn't kill himself...he wouldn't. So was it you or EJ?"

"Are you kidding me?" Will demanded.

Abigail sighed, "Will, Jason was my friend. I know you two had your issues...and I know that you have a lot of issues. I just want to know how he really died."

"Abigail," Will said slowly, "I was in an accident that he caused, he kidnapped me and tried to rape me, I finally shoved him away and told him I didn't love him, before I could stop him, he put a gun to his head and killed himself. It's just like I told the police."

Abigail shook her head, "You're lying," she said quickly, "He would never do that."

"Just like he would never hit me?!" Will demanded.

"He wouldn't!" Abigail yelled, "I don't know what you have, Will...but he never hit you. I never thought I would agree with those kids from high school, but you're insane-"

"Abigail!" someone yelled suddenly, "Get away from him."

Will's eyes widened when he saw Sonny in a wheelchair.

He came over and was glaring at his cousin.

"Sonny-" she started.

"Go!" Sonny snapped, "Or I'll report you."

Abigail stared at him in shock before walking away.

Will swallowed nervously when they were left alone, "Thanks," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sonny sighed and looked up at him, "Will, I told you I wanted to be alone."

"I don't care what happened, Sonny," Will swallowed, "I-I know I'm bad luck...but he can't hurt me or anyone around me anymore. He's dead."

"You think I'm worried about someone hurting me because of you?" Sonny demanded, "Will, I would go through that a million times for you and never regret it," he sighed, "The only reason I don't want to be with you is because I can't give you something stable."

Will swallowed, "Even if you were in a wheelchair forever, I'd still want to be with you," he said bluntly. There was no going back now.

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Will pursed his lips, "I've liked you since that night I found you in your hallway...and you said those things to me. Y-You gave me hope," he whispered, "A-And when I first saw you at TBD, I just thought...wow, look at that guy."

Sonny swallowed, "Will, maybe you should try to see other people...o-or even just stay single for a while-"

Will leaned down and kissed Sonny quickly before pulling back.

Sonny sat there in shock.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Will blushed when he saw the shocked look, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, don't...don't apologize," Sonny smiled up at him, "I've always wondered what kissing you would feel like."

Will bit his lip, "So...maybe when you get out of here...w-we could maybe go on a date?" he tried.

Sonny sighed and looked at his pleading blue eyes, "Okay," he nodded, "Yeah, let's go on a date, Will."

Will smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him again.

"That may get your heart rate up, but I don't think that's physical therapy," Jordan said, walking over.

Will pulled away and blushed, "Sorry, Dr. Ridgeway."

"I'm not," Sonny said simply, "Well, she's about to work me to death, I don't want you to see that," he smiled at Will, "See you soon."

"I'm not that bad," Jordan laughed as she wheeled him away.

Will stared after him in shock and waved.

"You two look good together," Maxine commented from the front desk.

Will let out a shocked laugh before going back to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Will did a happy dance (though he'd never admit it).

* * *

Will was sitting on the couch in the mansion, trying to keep the smile off of his face when his mom walked in from work.

"Hi, sweetie," Sami smiled, walking over and sitting beside him, "How was your day?"

She had gotten into the habit of sitting down after work and wanting to hear every detail of his entire day (which usually consisted of sitting on the couch and writing). He was pretty sure his mother was still shaken up over him being taken.

Will remembered her reaction when she got to the hospital, he sort of understood.

Sami ran into the room, her face read and she looked tired but angry.

_"Oh my God," Sami breathed out when she saw Will sitting beside Chad's bed. She walked over and hugged him tightly, "What happened? How bad does it hurt?" she demanded in a shaky voice._

_"It's just a bruise mom-" Will started again but Sami just hugged him tighter._

_Will closed his eyes and let her._

"I, uh," Will swallowed, "I wrote this morning and then I went to see Sonny around noon."

Sami's eyes widened, "What did he say?"

"We're going on a date when he gets officially discharged," Will said, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Sami asked.

Will smiled slightly, "I've been ready to go on a date with Sonny for a long time, mom."

"Well...I want to talk to him," Sami explained, "I'm sure your dad and I both will...and EJ."

"Mom," Will sighed.

"Definitely Chad and Neil too," Sami smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "I'm glad your happy, sweetie. Did you get any writing done today?"

"Uh, a little," Will shrugged.

"Are you going to tell us what you're working on anytime soon?" Sami asked.

Will smiled, "Not until it's done, mom."

She sighed, "Well, I'm going to go see the kids and see how Neil is doing."

"Watch out, Chad might snap at you," Will snorted.

"Sweetie," Sami smiled, "You should know by now that his bark is worse than his bite...and my bite is stronger than his."

Will rolled his eyes and went back to writing.

"Just...move, please," Chad snapped from upstairs.

Will went to go up and make sure he hadn't started fighting with his mom but stopped in the doorway in shock when he saw Chad helping Neil down the stairs.

"Chad, be careful," Will said nervously as Chad held Neil's crutches for him.

"H-He's f...fine," Neil glared at Will.

Chad smiled weakly at Will, "I'm fine, Will, don't worry. He just wanted to come downstairs for a while."

Will nodded and grabbed the crutches from Chad when he held them out to him so he could help Neil.

Neil's brain damage wasn't as serious as it could have been. The doctor said he was very lucky and would recover in time. He had speech therapy with one of the best people in the country almost everyday and also physical therapy because of his leg. Then his hand had started shaking a lot so he had to go to therapy for that as well. He was having trouble sleeping and horrible headaches...and they were there with him every time.

"I would carry you, but you're way heavier than me because of all the muscles," Chad muttered to Neil.

"S-Scrawny," Neil snickered.

Will pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at the shocked look on his face. He handed the crutches back to Neil, smiling at him.

"Th...Thanks," Neil smiled at him.

"I'll have you know, I'm not scrawny," Chad pointed at him, making sure he got into the living room okay and then helped him sit down, taking the crutches.

Will watched in shock as Chad put pillows on the couch so Neil could prop up the last on his right leg and a few behind him so he could sit up. He even fluffed his fucking pillows.

Will realized how much he wanted that...to have someone to take care of him and have someone to take care of.

He wanted that with _Sonny_.

His eyes fell on Neil's cast and his eyes widened. Chad apparently had been drawing all over it with the pack of markers Will had gotten Neil. Most of the cast was taken up with Chad's signature then he actually drew a sign that said Property of Chad DiMera with a fucking heart.

"Dude, you didn't even leave any room for me," Will snorted, staring at it.

"I t...told him th-that," Neil snorted, "H-He did it...wh-while I was sleeping."

"I'm an artist," Chad said simply while he sat in the chair, looking through the news on his iPad.

Will rolled his eyes, "Where are the markers? I want to sign your cast before Chad scribbles all over it again."

"My b...bag," Neil pointed across the room.

Will got in it and found a marker, writing his name quickly.

"Hey! Why does Will get to draw on people and I get in trouble for it?" Johnny yelled as the kids ran in from school with EJ.

Chad stood up instantly, obviously ready to yell at anyone who came too close to Neil.

"Th-They can s...sign," Neil said, looking up at EJ.

"Go ahead," EJ smiled at the three children.

"Is there a pink marker?" Johnny demanded, "I want a pink one."

Will smiled, "Oh, there's a bunch," he laughed, going back to the bag, "All the colors of the rainbow."

"You should have kids, Will, you'd be a good dad," Chad commented bluntly.

Will just laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, right, Chad."

"No, wait, purple!" Johnny yelled.

"I want blue!" Allie said quickly.

"Green!" Sydney said.

"Okay, okay, slow down," Will laughed, "There's a lot of colors to go around."

"William, just give them the bag, we have things to discuss in my office. Chad will watch the children," EJ laughed quietly.

Will sighed and handed them the bag, "Go nuts," he told them before walking out. He hurried to EJ's office and sat across from him, "What's going on?"

"You're legally a divorced man now," EJ explained, "And considered a widow at twenty."

"Wonderful," Will commented.

"I found out why the paparazzi stopped through the grape vine," EJ started to explain.

"It wasn't you?" Will asked.

EJ shook his head, "Apparently, Jackson asked his uncle, Victor to top them."

"Like...Stefano's archenemy Victor?" Will asked, his cheeks turning red at the thought of Sonny asking someone so powerful to do something for him.

EJ nodded, "Yes, I do believe that's the case. He visited Jackson and asked him if there was anything he could do and he asked that."

"Oh, wow," Will groaned, running his hand through his hair.

EJ laughed quietly, "William, is there something you want to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell yet," Will said, standing up.

"Yet?" EJ called after him.

"Yet," Will called back.

* * *

_A kiss has so much meaning._

_It may sound stupid and sound like some ridiculous love story (which this totally isn't turning into), but a kiss means love. Maybe not romantic love, a kiss on the cheek from your mother or a kiss on the head from your best friend (if you have a weird one like me)._

_Then there are kisses from someone that means so much to you...that one person in the world that makes you feel like you truly belong somewhere. After all of the hurt in this story so far, just a kiss in a small corner of a hospital meant so much. Well, it was two kisses, then we were interrupted._

_I knew before then that his kisses meant something. He kissed me on the cheek once before this and the rest of the night I was walking on air. He means so much to me already and we're just starting the next chapter in our life._

_So much has changed in the past few weeks. It's only been weeks since I left Jason and I've never been happier. In that amount of time, I've realized that I am good enough and that I deserve love. I developed a crush on someone before my divorce was even finalized. I was in a car crash, kidnapped, and the psychotic ex-husband that kidnapped me killed himself right in front of me when I told him that I didn't want him anymore. And now I have a date._

_I promise, this isn't turning into a love story._

"So it's a life story?" Chad asked suddenly.

Will whipped around and saw him standing behind him. He glared at him before sighing, "Yeah, it is."

"It is turning into a love story," Chad called as he walked out.

"I know," Will sighed, staring at the screen.


	14. Maybe It is a Love Story

"Will," Sonny laughed when he saw him come inside the therapy room as soon as Jordan walked out, "You don't have to come by here everyday I have therapy."

"Hey," Will pointed at him, "I'll have you know, my family owns this hospital. I came to visit them as well."

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just kidding, the majority of them are self-righteous assholes," Will said bluntly and smiled.

"Will Horton!" Sonny scolded.

"I brought coffee," Will offered, holding up the two to-go cups, "It's a coffee date."

Sonny sighed, "Be nicer to your family," he said, taking the cup from him, "And thank you."

Will just smiled at him, "I said I was coming here and T gave me free coffee."

"I'll have to talk to him about that," Sonny said, "He shouldn't just go giving coffee away like that."

"I like to think I'm special because I know the boss," Will smiled.

"I'm really glad that you know the boss," Sonny reached up and wrapped his arms around his waist, "This okay?" he asked.

"Very," Will whispered.

Sonny pulled him down so he was straddling his lap and kissed him deeply.

Will let out a surprised noise and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He heard someone sigh, "Will, I know your family owns the hospital, but that doesn't give you the right to come in and make out with my patients."

Will jumped up quickly and blushed when he saw Jordan, "He made me do it...you know when he sets his mind to something he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Oh, I know," Jordan walked over and took the coffee cup from Sonny, "You can't mix caffeine with the meds you're on, you know that."

"Oh come on, he paid for it," Sonny groaned.

"I got it for free," Will smirked.

"Traitor," Sonny crossed his arms.

Will walked over and kissed his cheek, "I'm a cute traitor though."

Sonny almost froze up when he heard Will actually say something positive about himself. He shook off the shock as quickly as possible, not wanting Will to think it was odd for him to think he was cute.

Because in Sonny's mind, he was the most beautiful person in the world.

"Yes you are," Sonny pulled him close again, "As soon as I get out of here...you're mine."

Will laughed and kissed his cheek, "We'll see," he smirked before walking out.

Sonny smiled, watching as he did.

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later (after a series of failed coffee dates because Jordan always took the coffee from Sonny and Will just sitting there for hours and visiting him) that Sonny called Will from the hospital. 

Will had initially been confused because he always showed up anyways without Sonny calling but Sonny wanted him down there now. 

"Give me a ride," Will whined. 

"No, I'm busy," Chad said simply as he looked through cabinets in the kitchen, "Neil wants soup."

"Chad, there's someone to make soup for you. Just drive me to the hospital then you can get back here before the soup is done. Then you can say that you made it," Will crossed his arms, "Besides, your cooking sucks anyways." 

Chad ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "This is really important to you?" 

"Yes!" Will yelled. 

"Okay," Chad groaned and grabbed his coat, "The things I do for you, Will, I swear. I'm going to buy you a car." 

"I don't have my license," Will mumbled.

"I'm teaching you to drive and then I'm buying you a car," Chad said, grabbing his keys, "Let's go, come on!" 

* * *

Will ran out of the elevator and ran up to the desk, "Where's Sonny?"

"In his room," Abigail said, "Will, we should-" 

"Shut up, Abigail," Will snapped, running towards Sonny's room. 

He ran in, breathing heavily, "Sonny-" he froze at what he saw.

Sonny was standing...he wasn't even leaning on something. 

Will ran over and hugged him quickly, "Oh my God," he breathed out.

"Careful, careful," Sonny said quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist before he could pull away, "I didn't say stop hugging me." 

Will wrapped his arms around his neck and messed with his hair, "I'm so happy for you," he whispered.

Sonny rubbed his back, "I'm going to be a little slow for a while...but I'm walking. I get to leave today."

Will smiled, putting his head on his shoulder, "Good."

"Will," Sonny whispered, still rubbing his back, "This is sudden and all...but there's kids, your mom, Chad, and Neil in the mansion," he explained, "I was wondering if...if you needed more privacy? I mean...what I'm asking is...do you want to move in with me?" 

Will pulled away and stared at him, "Sonny..."

"I'm not pushing. If you say no, it's completely fine," Sonny said, "I was just thinking that maybe you need a little more quiet and privacy during your recovery."

"My recovery?" Will raised an eyebrow, "You mean yours, right?"

"I've recovered, Will," Sonny shrugged, "My injury was physical...yours is mental." 

"I'm not crazy," Will blurted out before he could stop himself.

"NO!" Sonny said quickly, "I know you aren't, Will, that wasn't what I was saying, I promise. I just mean...what happened to you...causes mental scars. Scars can't heal...but you can get used to them and accept them."

Will swallowed, "I should be with my family."

"They're ten minutes away," Sonny rubbed his arms, "But if that's your choice, I understand."

Will took a shaky breath, "Sonny Kiriakis, I have no idea what the hell you're doing to me...but I like it." 

Sonny smiled and kissed his cheek, "You don't have to answer now. Just let me know because I'll need to move some things around," he sat down slowly. 

Will quickly helped him, "Don't push yourself." 

"We're going to be saying that to each other for the rest of our lives," Sonny laughed. 

Will raise an eyebrow, "You want to be with me for the rest of our lives?"

Sonny's cheeks turned red, "I-I didn't-"

Will kissed him quickly and then pulled away, "Sonny?" 

"Hmm?" Sonny asked, his arms wrapped around his waist. 

"I'll move in with you," Will mumbled before kissing him again. 

Sonny pulled back and grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah, I never really unpacked anyways," Will shrugged. 

Sonny rolled his eyes and pulled him down for another kiss. 

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, William," EJ sighed as he watched the men carry boxes back into the apartment, "There are too many bad memories here for you." 

Will shook his head, "In the apartment above us...not in Sonny's," he whispered, leaning on the wall, "There are plenty of happy memories to be made." 

"You should put that in your story," EJ smirked. 

"It's not a love story," Will rolled his eyes.

EJ rolled his eyes right back, "Whatever you say. I'll be the judge of that when I read it. I should find you a publishing company-" 

"My Uncle Victor already said he wants to publish it," Sonny said, walking over from talking to the moving guy and put his arm around Will's shoulders, "He said it's a good story." 

"He hasn't read it," Will mumbled. 

"It's your story and he's witnessed some of it. He likes it," Sonny said and then grinned, "I like it," he said, leaning in to kiss him. 

EJ sighed, "I see you to want to be alone. I believe Chad wants to talk to you before we return to the mansion...he doesn't like to leave Neil for long." 

Will nodded and smiled as Chad walked over, "Well?" 

"Well, what?" Chad crossed his arms, "You're just going to abandon me, huh?" he smirked. 

Will shrugged, "Hey, this guy is nicer. He doesn't pick on me."

"Yet," Sonny said, poking his side. 

"Hey, don't do that," Will said quickly, trying not to laugh.

"He's ticklish, remember that," Chad said, "Also remember that if you ever hurt him, you'll die, and they won't find the body," he said bluntly. 

"I know," Sonny said, "I'll hold you to that." 

"Same for you," Chad told Will, "Sonny's my friend now."

Sonny crossed his arms, "You forgave me pretty quickly for yelling at him."

"I knew you didn't mean it," Chad said and ruffled Will's hair, "Get some," he told him before walking away.

Will pursed his lips and shook his head, "I'm sorry about him." 

Sonny shook his had, "He's something."

"Something weird," Will snorted and grabbed his hand, "Should we go upstairs to the apartment?" 

"We should go upstairs to _our_ apartment," Sonny corrected, "And yes."

"Our apartment," Will smiled.

* * *

Will was half asleep on Sonny when the movie they were watching ended around eleven. 

Sonny stretched, "It's my first day back to work tomorrow...I should get to bed. I can't leave in charge forever, I care about this club." 

Will smiled at him, "Yeah, Grandma Caroline said I can come back whenever I want, but I want to go back soon." 

Sonny nodded.

An awkward silence fell over them. 

"Um..." Will pursed his lips, "So...bed?" he tried. 

"I can sleep on the couch-" Sonny started. 

"No," Will stood up quickly, "If you don't mind, I want to sleep with you." 

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" he asked. 

Will nodded, smiling at him.

"Okay," Sonny grinned.

* * *

"I'm not being the little spoon," Will said stubbornly as they tossed and turned in bed.

"I'm always the big spoon, I hold onto a pillow when I'm alone," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around him again. 

Will huffed, "I'm not a teddy bear," he mumbled against the sheets. He turned them over so Sonny was on his back and he was sprawled on top of him. 

"I can't sleep on my back!" Sonny whined. 

Will rolled his eyes and rolled off of him. He flopped on his back and sighed, "So you want to be the big spoon and there's no way in hell I'm being the little spoon."

"Why?" Sonny groaned, "I just want to hold you."

"It's too confining," Will sighed, "Jason used to hold me really tight when he got home at night." 

"Oh," Sonny said, guilt suddenly coursing through him, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Will said quickly, "You didn't know and I just..." he sighed and closed his eyes, "It's reminds me of him. You're nothing like him and it reminds me of him. I'm so stupid-" 

"Will, you aren't stupid," Sonny said quickly, "It's fine."

"I used to love it, y'know? Chad used to hold me all the time. Not in the loving kind of way...well, a brotherly kind of love. Neil and him were awesome cuddlers," he snorted, "I do sound stupid, stop saying I don't."

"How about I hold you and you face me?" Sonny tried, "No spooning, just cuddling. You can look at me the entire time." 

Will bit his lip and nodded, moving closer to him. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, "Are you okay?" 

Will just nodded and closed his eyes. 

"Will?" Sonny asked. 

"I'm fine," Will whispered, "I know it's you, Sonny." 

Sonny kissed his head before closing his eyes a well. 

* * *

Will stared at the laptop the next day and typed something in quickly.  He was supposed to go on an actual date with Sonny now...like an out-of-hospital date.

_ Just because that place that was like a prison to me is now literally over my head, that doesn't mean there aren't plenty of happy memories to be made here with him.  _

Will bit his lip and looked over to where Sonny was grabbing the car keys. 

"Ready to go?" Sonny asked. 

"Yeah," Will nodded and went to close his laptop before typing something in quickly. 

_ It turned into a love story and I'm so sorry.  _

"Come on, we're going to be late," Sonny laughed.

_ No, I'm not.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter. There may be a sequel in the future that includes their life and moving forward (and maybe a little it of Neil since I love him so much), but I have a few other projects to finish first. I have the end of my Chicago Fire story, a new oneshot for the Ten Years Later universe for Will/Sonny, and then my next Teen Wolf story in the Shake It Out universe.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was fun to write. Thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked, and left kudos.


End file.
